Abandoned
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: They call him a "demonic Child"... But he's really not... Or is he? This is where Flaky uncovers everything when she meets Flippy on accident because of her curiosity... Can they make it through it together? Rated M for Gore and Sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Demon child

**Ok I know I've been gone for like a while…. But it's cause of school! I have like exams for a full week and then it's tests another and then there are school events! DX just too much stuff going on this month, but I've finally grabbed some time to write so here's another new fan fiction while I'm working on the other two~.**

"You're a good girl, right Flaky?" I nodded as my mother stared at me with her frail eyes. She patted my head with a smile pleased with my forced answer. My name is Flaky Willspring, and I happen to live in a little town not far from Tree town. My mother continued to stare at me with a sense of pride in her eyes. I didn't want to disappoint her since dad left us for another woman and skipped town with her. Ever since then, my frail mother has to work hard to provide for herself and her 12 year old daughter.

"Do you see that building over there? The one with the barred windows? Don't ever go near that house, okay?" I looked at her with caution, my 12 year old mind unable to understand the background behind her request. But I knew that if I didn't listen she would be mad at me. Mother and I both looked over to the house and saw a boy with green hair looking through one of the cracks in the wood.

Suddenly a woman opened the door and walked out of the house quickly, looking back with her green hair that was covering her frightened face. At that instant, Mother's grip on my hand tightened, making it numb from lack of blood flow. She quickly dragged me away from the area as she whispered and cursed under her breath. Her skin had become colorless and her eyes had a hint of fear in them, as if at the moment she saw that woman come out of the house, the area had suddenly become dangerous.

"It's a shame, such a good woman giving birth to such a demonic child. We used to be best friends until that boy came along, we all knew he was trouble but she wouldn't believe us." I looked back at the house to see that same boy, around my age, looking through the cracks of the barred window. His green hair covering part of his face, but his eyes, his emerald green eyes cried for help. Suddenly he was dragged away from the window, and the boy's screams filled the streets. Mother suddenly quickened to a run, dragging me behind her, keeping her grip on my hand.

"Momma? Who was that boy n the window?" Mother quickly snapped around and slapped me in the face, causing me to fall to the floor. Her eyes full of fear and anger, and her face completely pale as a ghost. She quickly picked me up off the ground and rushed home. "Never, go near that house! That demonic child lives there and I don't know what would happen to you if you went near him!" Her grip tightened as she ran from that house, and all I could do was stare at the window where the boy had been standing, staring out at the vast, empty streets.

The aura around the boy seemed sad, and innocent, despite what everyone says, I don't see anything "demonic" about him. He seemed tortured and misunderstood for being different. Mother told me rumors that his father would always beat him for no reason and that his mother would neglect feeding him and that she locked him in the basement. But I always thought those were just stories told by elders to scare children from going to that house.

Immediately after we got home mother went to her room and locked the door. I could her saying prayers, at some moments she would yell them and they echoed throughout the house. You could hear her throwing things onto the floor one after another, as if she was possessed and trying to fight off an evil. Then suddenly she screamed "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I quietly peaked into her room to see that her brown eyes had turned red and that her pupils were dilated.

I was afraid. It all happened so fast, and all I knew was that I was afraid, I was scared. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. Cold Yellow eyes followed my every movement until I reached a dead end. But then suddenly the ground beneath my feet had crumbled leaving me to fall to my death. Suddenly when I thought I had hit the bottom of the pit, I woke up in my home, with mother sleeping in front of me.

"It…was… a…dream…?" I whispered my gaze looking at each wall of the room. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest, the gaze of those yellow eyes burned into my mind. I didn't know what to do, but mother wasn't going to wake up for a while so I decided to go for a walk. It was only 3pm and this town is pretty peaceful except for the rumors of the "demon child" going around.

I found myself walking towards the forked road near that house. It seemed fairly modest, but something about it made it feel hostile. I noticed the boy was staring out the window again, staring right at me. I tried to wave to him but he was forced away from the window and a large bang followed a few minutes after. He was probably locked in the basement again. I noticed that my neighbor was walking down the street so I went to say hello.

"Oh Flaky! What are you doing walking around by yourself? Being a little adventurer aren't you? Did you're mother feed you anything yet? I bought some extra bread and fruit so why don't you have it?" She gave me the bag with the extra ingredients, even though we had more than enough at my house.

"T-Thank you…" She patted my head and waved goodbye. Her long blonde hair made her green eyes stand out like glittering emeralds. The moment I looked into her eyes I remembered the boy, if the rumors are right he probably didn't get anything to eat. I tried looking for a hole in the tall black fences around the house. Until I found one that was near the basement window. I saw the boy's green hair reflecting the little sunlight that the window had allowed in. I looked in the front to see if his parent's were home, which they weren't. Their car was gone, and everyone knows that if their car is gone that means their both out to get a break from their son.

I crawled in through the small hole and looked around to make sure no one had seen me enter, because we were all told not to come near this house. I snuck up to the window to see if the boy was there, which he was. He was holding his knees as he kept his head down, his green hair covering scars on his shoulders from previous whippings. I knocked on the small window lightly to grab his attention. He suddenly jumped up and looked up at the window. He backed away in fear, probably thinking I was going to hurt him. The window had enough dirt on it that I could write a message to him.

'Don't worry, I'm a friend' I wrote the words with a smile, he stared in shock but then finally unlocked the window. He opened it slightly and looked around, making sure to be cautious of everything that moved.

"Y-You shouldn't be here…."

"But, you weren't fed right?" He stared at me in shock, it seemed like I had answered correctly. I pulled a piece of bread and 2 apples from the bag and handed them to him. He seemed hesitant at first but then his stomach suddenly growled, so he grabbed the food from my hands while trying to hide his blushing face. I giggled quietly; I couldn't take the chance of getting caught especially here.

"Why, are you locked up in there? Aren't you l-lonely?" He looked at me with sorrowful eyes and played with his thumbs. He stayed quiet for a little while and I sat there waiting for his answer. Finally he started moving again and tugged at my shirt.

"They put me in here because they say I'm bad… But, I'm not…" I clasped his hands tightly and smiled.

"Of course you're not bad! W-Why would they say such a thing!?" I looked him straight in he eyes to assure him that what I was telling was the truth. Or at least that was what I believed was the truth.

"Why would you say that about someone you don't even know? What if I am bad…?" He looked down, staring into a daze. His grip was wavering as he didn't know what to do.

"Because I wanna be you're friend! There's no reason you're parents should lock you up like a monster!" He looked back up at me with those sorrowful eyes in disbelief. He bit his lip, forcing himself to believe that I was deceiving him.

"But they said I'm different because of my eyes… Both of my parents have blue eyes, yet I have green eyes… They said I'm unnatural… a monster…" He seemed to lose hope every second he thought about what they said. He seemed to be at the brink of tears, yet he showed no signs of crying. He looked back up at me and saw that I was crying myself.

"I don't know why they would say such a thing… You're eyes are beautiful… So what if you're different? I'm different too, I have red eyes instead of brown, and the others make fun of me because of it…" I held his hands tighter and leaned in so I could get a better look at his "room". As I leaned down to look he took his free hand and wiped away my tears.

"A girl… like you should cry…" He hesitantly smiled, but his smile suddenly vanished when he heard the front door open. He quickly looked at the door and then looked at me in fear.

"You have to run! You shouldn't be here!" He whispered harshly under his voice. He tried to push me away from the window and close it, but I held it open for one more second.

"Wait! But I haven't gotten you're name yet!" He looked at me quickly in despair but then he smiled at me.

"It's Phillip… But you can call me Flippy…" "I-I'm Flaky…" He nodded and quickly closed the window and motioned for me to run. I quickly ran back into the bush and found the hole in the gate and ran away as quickly as I could, making sure that I wasn't seen by anyone. As I ran from that house I could hear Flippy's cries as he was being tortured by his parents again. I wish I could at least help him in some way, but there was nothing I could do…. I couldn't break him out of that basement; I couldn't run away with him out of this town… I was useless to stop it.

Tears poured from my eyes as I ran home, the thought of Flippy being tortured made me feel even guiltier. And when I arrived home I saw that mother was waiting at the front door for me. When she saw me running up the road she quickly ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh dear! Are you okay? Where did you run off to? I was so worried!" She hugged me tight, the same tone in her voice made her seem uncaring, but I knew that she still cared for me. Ever since Papa left us, she would always have an emotionless tone to hide her sadness…

"I'm sorry Momma! I went for a walk and lost track of time…" I couldn't let her know that I went to see Flippy, or else she would be mad at me… I handed her the bag our neighbor gave me earlier, with it being half full because I had given some to Flippy… She looked at the bag and then looked back at me…

"Ms… Ms. Pitt gave them to me… she wanted me to give them to you…" Mother patted me on the head and told me that I was a good girl. I couldn't help but feel guilty as she continued to compliment me when I actually did something bad. I talked to Flippy, I went near his house, I was almost caught by his parents, and I stayed outside of the house too long…

Things continued on as they always had, Mother made dinner, and we both watched the news together. The time flew so fast that it was already 9:00pm. Mother quickly put me to bed and walked out of the room…

"Sweet dreams…" She whispered as she closed the door. I could hear her footsteps as she went back to her room to say prayers again. She was always up until midnight saying prayers. She prayed that Papa would come back. She prayed that I would stay safe… She even prayed that Flippy would die, so that the world wouldn't have to fear him anymore… Before I had noticed it, I had fallen asleep in the cold, silent night. Even though it didn't feel long, beams of light shone through the window, forcing me to wake up. I heard mother pace back and forth downstairs in the kitchen, her footsteps going faster and slower.

I got up out of bed and walked downstairs to see that she was preparing breakfast as fast as she could. I watched as she rushed from one side of the kitchen to the other side, she was preparing several dishes at once… The moment she noticed me, her eyes were full of life, as if nothing had happened. She wasn't depressed, she wasn't pale, and her face was full of color.

"Flaky! Good morning! I'm just about done with breakfast! Sit, sit!" Mother waved me over to come and sit in my usual seat; she already had apple juice and a plate with toast, bacon, and eggs on it. This scared me a little bit, yet up until now she's been pale as a ghost and frail as a leaf. I decided to play along with it until I tasted the food, which tasted oddly sweet than what it usually tastes like… Mother probably added sugar… Maybe she's finally gotten over the fact that Papa left…

"Momma…? Are you okay…?" She looked at me and laughed. She seemed completely careless of the world. She hugged me and started humming as she finished making her breakfast.

"Of course! I've never felt better!"

When I finished eating I got up and started walking to the door. Mother didn't mind because it was good for me to go out and walk around since Papa left. She made sure that I was all set up for the weather, because there was a slight chill in the air today. But there were clear skies and it wasn't very windy either.

"Here, when you stop buy a mini store buy yourself a snack ok…?" She handed me a $10 bill and pushed me on the back to get going and have fun. I planned to meet Flippy again today, and probably give him some food again… I feel terrible about how terribly his parents treat him… He isn't a devil child….

I quickly rushed over to the mini store and bought some fruit and a few premade hot dogs. I didn't get any change back, so I quickly grabbed the bag and headed over to the hole behind Flippy's house. I made sure to look around so that I wouldn't be caught, and when it was clear I quickly went through the bushes and near Flippy's basement window where his room was. Flippy was sitting there staring at a green and yellow marble, holding it up to reflect the sunlight…

So I knocked on his window to let him notice me. He looked up and saw my crimson hair running down my face. He suddenly smiled and opened up the window and welcomed me.

"Flaky! Perfect timing, my parents' just left a few minutes ago! How are you?" He grabbed my hand and held it tight. Before I answered him I opened up the bag and handed him one of the hot dogs and some fruit.

"Have you been doing okay Flippy…? I heard what… they did to you yesterday…" I tried not to look as I held back my tears, and I could feel Flippy playing with my long wild hair.

"I've been doing okay… it's nothing to be embarrassed about… I've been this way for 10 years… So I'm used to it…" I turned around and looked at him; I was shocked at how he could just accept such a harsh treatment. I brought my face closer to his to stare him in the face, checking his eyes in case if he was lying. Startled, he moved back a little bit, flustered and staring back at me.

"… How can you live with such a harsh punishment…?"

**Whew! Okay so I'm probably gonna try and keep working on this tomorrow! I stayed up really tried to finish this as fast as I could… I'll probably keep working on it tomorrow too… So I hope you guys expect more out of this story…! (And yes there will be lemon… In later chapters… I can't do it while their 12! Where's the sanity in that!? XD)**

**Flaky: Please review!**

**Flippy: … I'm tough… so I can handle any kind of pain!**

**Flaky:… You're too cocky…**

**Flippy: (metaphorical arrow in the heart) … Okay that hurt….**

**Me: (sigh) please review… while Flippy's in the corner sulking….**

**Flippy: I'M NOT SULKING!**


	2. Fireworks

**Okay so I was reading the latest chapter of Vampire Knight… And I'm officially mad at the author… =_= FOR PETE SAKE KEEP HER WITH ZERO! I can't believe you made Yuuki do that with Kaname! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH…. Okay I'm done ranting I think… I mean seriously, if it doesn't take a turn for the better then I might just stop reading it all together… I'm sooo mad! Oh but you don't wanna hear my ranting, you wanna hear about how I was making this chapter during school… again… I don't know why but my ideas just flow when I'm in school instead of at home…. ANYWAY enjoy~**

He continued to play with my hair through his window. He paid no mind to my movements as I tried to move away. The entire time he stared at me in the eyes, his emerald eyes showed no emotion. Suddenly he let my hair go and took a deep breath.

"Because I knew there was no one I cared about in this world… Until now…" he reached his hand out and ruffled my hair. He made it so messy that some of it stuck straight up. I tried reaching in to get revenge but he moved away from the window and laughed. He seemed to be carefree again, despite his previous emotionless stare.

"No fair Flippy!" I quickly gave up and pouted while still looking in the window. I noticed in his small room there was a flyer for the fireworks festival on the floor. He saw that I was staring at the flyer and he quickly hid it, all emotion leaving his face once again. He refused to make eye contact with me, probably because he was embarrassed or furious at the world… Just then it hit me, I had a great idea!

"Do you want to go with me? I could bring you a wig so no one can recognize you…" His face immediately lit up as he looked at me. A slight smile appeared on his previously expressionless face. He took caution in replying, not sure if I was deceiving him or if I was telling the truth. My guess is that no one had been so nice to him in years, and that this was the first time he would leave that basement.

"Really? You would do that for me?" When I nodded his smile grew bigger and he grabbed my hands. "Thank you so much Flaky!" His emerald eyes never looked so happy. It made me feel good inside. I was proud of myself; I was trying to help Flippy get out of here, doing the wrong thing never felt so right. Just then I saw the headlights of his parents' car. "O-Oh no! You're parents are back! I have to go! S-See you later Flippy!" I quickly ran into the bushes before I waved goodbye. This time I walked away, I didn't hear his screams which gave me a feeling of relief. I didn't want him to get hurt 2 days in a row, being as powerless as I am, I couldn't do anything to help him. Just then I remembered the wig mother gave me for my play when I played a brown sheep, hopefully it should help disguise Flippy. If we were caught by anyone, not only would we be in trouble, something terrible could happen to us.

I arrived at the front door of my house I noticed that there was some mail in the mail box still. I picked it up and walked inside, most of it were bills and a letter from Mother's sister. I looked around to see that mother was asleep on the living room couch. Maybe because she used up all that energy she had earlier this morning? Bu it was only 3pm, so maybe she WAS just exhausted. I snuck my way upstairs to find the wig so she wouldn't wake up. If I remember correctly, the wig was in my closet and it fits all sizes. So if I could just adjust it to Flippy's size, then it would fit. But now the only problem was, how was I going to get Flippy out of that basement? Maybe I could slip in through the window and help him put the wig on, then he and I could get out through the same way? It could work, and we could get Flippy home before his parent's came home too!

I looked at the flyer mother gave me a few days ago to check the date. The festival was supposed to start tomorrow at 6pm and it won't end till about 8pm. So it was perfect! I squealed on the inside because I couldn't wait for the festival; for Flippy to finally get out of that small basement room and out into the world! I made sure the wig was combed and cleaned it so that nothing would crawl on Flippy and freak me out. As I kept working on it, I eventually blacked out from over exertion, but I managed to finish cleaning the wig.

Eventually I woke up after beams of sunlight shone on my face and started blinding me. I looked around to make sure that the wig was still there, which it was. It was still sitting neatly on my desk, so that it wouldn't tangle overnight. I looked at the time to see that it was almost 2pm… Have I really been sleeping that long?

"AH! I'm late! I have to go see Flippy!" I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I put the wig in my bag and quickly ran out of my room door. I noticed there were money and a note near the front door before I left.

_ Have fun at the festival honey! Momma's gone out to get groceries and to see the doctor! I might not be back until late tonight. If I'm not back by the time you get home then make whatever you want! You can order out if you want too. I've left you at least $200 so that you can buy whatever you want at the festival, and make sure not to go with any strangers okay? When you leave tonight lock the door and the back door okay? We don't want any burglars getting in the house and stealing our stuff! Be a good girl while I'm gone okay? _

_-Momma_

$200? That's a lot! I don't really think I need that much… But then I can use that money to buy some stuff for Flippy too! I quickly rushed out the door as I stuck the note and the money in my bag and locked the door. As I ran down the street I saw that the normal way I went to get into his house was closed for construction. So I had to take the long way around, and I avoided being seen by the construction workers while they were on break.

"Did you hear about this place? They say some kinda 'demon child' lives here with his parents…."

"Yeah I heard that too. They say the father's a fucking psycho. I feel sorry for the mother though… Having to deal with that shit everyday."

"I don't know why they don't just get rid of the kid while they're at it."

I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't be caught. I almost screamed at them for what they said, but I held in my anger and slipped in to see Flippy looking up through the window. He was holding up that same marble again, holding it up against the sunlight making him seem somewhat distant. At the moment I knocked on the window he looked up and smiled. He quickly opened the window and looked up at me.

"Flippy, do you think you can move for a second? I'm gonna try coming in so I can help you with the wig." He nods and moves out of the way, but he holds out one of his hands so I don't hurt myself on the way down. I grab his hand and try to go in from behind so that I at least land on my feet. He held my waist and helped me down, but as I fell his hands slipped up to my chest revealing my stomach.

"I-I…" He was stunned as he kept holding me up, feeling my small rib cage, but he held me a little too tightly.

"U-Um Flippy, w-we need to hurry…" He recovered and then he let me down, and I immediately grabbed a comb and some bobby pins from my bag. He looked at me weirdly, but I had to brush his hair down and then bobby pin it out of his face because his hair was so messy that it would show through the wig. I also brought some hair gel so that I could pull back some of the wild strands of hair.

"You're so gentle… with you're fingers Flaky…" He held his head back as I tried to comb his hair. Surprisingly it wasn't greasy, but it was like he just took a shower. His hair was soft and very flexible. When I finished coming his hair I was getting ready to gel back his bangs but when I saw his face, I immediately turned red. He almost looked like a girl, yet he was so handsome.

"Flaky…. Flaky… Wake up Flaky…" He stared at me as he called my name. I felt embarrassed and quickly added the gel to his hair. I tried not to look at his eyes, because I thought I was going to get absorbed in his eyes. Just in case if the gel didn't hold, I bobby pinned his bangs and the hair near his ears. He was smiling the entire time I was working with his hair, gently running my fingers through the soft strands of green bangs. "Okay I'll need you to stand still for a minute okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes that smile still on his face.

I gently placed the wig on his head and positioned it accordingly. I tried to make sure he bangs didn't get into his eyes, but I also tried to make them look like his original ones. When he opened his eyes to look back up at me, the brown wig made his green eyes stand out like emeralds being revealed in a pile of dirt. I quickly put everything back into my bag and tried not to make eye contact with his hypnotic eyes.

"What's wrong Flaky…?" He looked at me with curiosity, his face looking more and more like a girl's…

"N-Nothing… W-We should get going… we don't wanna miss the festival…" Flippy nodded and jumped up on his small bed. He jumped up and grabbed the end of the window and pulled himself up with ease. He put out his hand to try and help lift me out of the window; sadly I couldn't pull myself up. So Flippy had to use both hands to pull me out of the window.

"You don't have much body strength Flaky!" he laughed at me, which made me a little embarrassed. So I quickly motioned him to follow me through the bushes so that we wouldn't be seen leaving. He stood behind me with a grin on his face, the thrill of running away for a little bit filling him with excitement. He put his hands on my shoulders as he bent down to fit into the small hole.

"C'mon follow me!" I looked back at him to make sure he was still following me as I started to run. To my surprise he was running at the same speed I was, maybe even a little faster. Luckily the Festival is always held in the center of town, so it wasn't far from Flippy's house.

I looked at the back of Flippy's head to make sure none of his green hair was showing. We've come too far to be caught now, and Flippy deserves a little fun in life. He suddenly looked back at me with his green eyes, but then a giant grin formed on his face.

"I'm envious of you…" I heard him say these words, as we kept running towards the festival, which eventually came into view. This year it was a lot bigger, there were more stalls and more events than last year. They had put up more decorations and lights this year than any other year before.

"Oh…? Flaky come here…" Flippy pointed at the new flyer on the bulletin board. It was more colorful than the other's they handed out during the week. Turns out it was the 50th anniversary of a demon's disappearance… The word that had to stand out from that one flyer… "Demon"… I looked up at Flippy, his eyes were focused on that word. His face had become emotionless and his eyes had a serious glare to them.

I looked over my shoulder to see that they had an air rifle game, and one of the prizes was a pair of ring necklaces. I looked closer at it and they were both engraved with the words "Promise" and "Friendship". I grabbed Flippy's hand and dragged him over to the stand, he reluctantly followed close behind.

"Flippy look up there! See those ring necklaces?" He nodded, looked up at the prize then looked back down at me. "Let's try and win those for us okay?" I gave the stand owner $4 for both of us to shoot at least 3 times each. The point of the game was to shoot the prize you wanted, but they always found a way to cheat people's money from them. I tried shooting for it but missed 2 times, so my I used my last shot to win a pair of stuffed animals, a green bear and a red porcupine. While the owner handed me the prize I heard Flippy fire all 3 of his shots, not only getting the ring necklaces, but also winning an alarm clock and a green beret.

"Wow! Flippy you're amazing!" He scratched his head in embarrassment and held up the necklaces.

"Here, turn around. I'll put yours on for you." I nodded and turned around. He gently opened the necklace and put it around my neck. I held my hair up so the chain wouldn't get tangled in it, and then I heard the click of the necklace. "Okay, you can let your hair down now." I let go and turned around, I lifted up the necklace and then looked at him. "Thank you so much Flippy!" I laughed and remembered the pair of stuffed animals I won. So I gave him the red porcupine while I kept the green bear.

I bought us each a chocolate banana while we enjoyed a lot of the new events they had going on. There were indoor movies, circus shows, and even a small petting zoo with a couple of lambs walking about. All the lambs swarmed me and they nudged at me, probably trying to get some food out of me. Their fluffy wool brushed up against me, which tickled. Flippy was hesitant to pet one of them, but then a lamb came up and put it's nose in his hand.

"He likes you!" I laughed as he looked a different way, flustered. We left the petting zoo and both went to get some ramune, and takoyaki. Flippy followed me until we found a spot on a small stair case near the river. Just as we sat down, the fireworks went off into the air. Colors filled the dark blue sky, lighting up the river and the streets. I glanced over at Flippy to see that he was also staring at the fireworks, mesmerized by they different colors shining in the sky.

"It's so… beautiful…"

"Yeah… it is…"

"Let's come again next year okay?" I looked over at Flippy and held out my pinky to make a pinky promise with him.

"Yeah… let's" He hooked his pinky around mine and we made our promise. Not too shortly after the fireworks had stopped and everyone was leaving. I had asked a stand owner what time it was and he told us it was 8pm. So they ended it right on time. Flippy and I looked at each other and laughed as we started to head back to his house.

"That was so much fun!" Flippy nodded in agreement, some of his green hairs came out of the wig. They weren't really noticeable and we were already underneath the bushes at his house so he would take it off at any time. I grabbed his hand and motioned for him to sit down. I removed the wig off of his head and removed the bobby pints. I took out the comb from my bag and started to comb his hair back to the way it was before. I suppose that the gel will eventually come out of his hair, but I can at least make it look invisible.

"Thank you so much Flaky, for such a great day." He hugged me after I was done and kissed me on the cheek, which embarrassed me. We suddenly saw the headlights of a car and knew that his parents had come back. I looked at him sadly and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'll always be here for you! We'll be friends for life!" As I said those words Flippy started crying. I wiped his tears away and started rushing him to get back before his parents find out. "You have to get back Flippy. I'll try to see you tomorrow okay…?" He nodded and we both parted ways, but I think I was the only one who looked back.

This is how our story began, those 5 years ago. But in those 5 years, things drastically changed, but our relationship still stayed strong.

**Okay so I actually got this one done early~ So I think I might be able to at least give you guys 1 chapter every day or every other day~ What I do at school is that I start writing the first and second page. And my ideas keep flowing and flowing, I guess it's sorta influenced by this one song I heard a while back… I don't know, or it could be all the T.V. I'm watching. Or it could be just my mind creating random inspiration. **

**Flaky and Flippy: Please Review!**

**Me: pfft… I loved Flippy with brown hair.**

**Flippy:….**

**Flaky: I thought it was rather charming too! :D**

**Me: High five!**

**Flippy: HEY! I'm right here guys!**


	3. 5 years

**Whoa, I almost got the entire chapter done on paper today! I like had so much free time that I got so bored so I started writing. I couldn't do anything else, but I was allowed to listen my music so I had my inspiration again. I wasted like 2 sheets of paper both front and back… so we'll see how things turn out~ Anyway enjoy this new chapter!**

5 years had passed since that day Flippy and I went to the fireworks festival. A lot of things changed in those five years. The night I came back from the festival, I got a call that mother was hit by a car and killed. Turns out the driver had too much to drink and thought it was a good idea to drive home. They told me she passed away a few minute after the impact. I was left alone in that house with so many memories, but now they were nothing but memories now. My aunt heard what happened and offered to take care of me; on the condition that she would come live with me in the house I was raised.

"Dear, you have to let go of your mother. I know you love her, but it's time to let her go." Aunt Petunia hugged me and tried to comfort me. "You can't do anything to change the past, you can only live on and hope for the best." Aunt Petunia guided me to my room and suggested that I get some rest. I barely left the house after that, except for when I went to see Flippy. Word traveled around, and Flippy happened to hear about the accident.

"I feel sorry for the poor dear… Having to lose her mother after coming home from a festival… That must have ruined her day…"

"I hope she finds one of her relatives to take care of her… She can't just live there by herself… How would she be able to pay for food and the bills? She wouldn't be able to pay for her private lessons anymore… Since she always had a problem with crowds…"

"What I really hate is how men just carelessly think they can drive right after having a couple of drinks. I mean, what man, drunk or not, in their right mind would do that kind of thing! It's completely ridiculous…"

"I hear they're holding a funeral for her mother in a few days… I think we should go and pay our respects… Maybe it would be good for poor Flaky to see some familiar faces in the crowd…?"

"You might just be right… We should go and cheer her up on that day…"

"I'm sorry for your loss…" He tried to comfort me the best he could from his small window. I nodded and thanked him, but then I couldn't help but burst into tears. He reached through the window and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it to assure me that he was still there for me. "Flippy… I'm scared… of the world…" He looked at me in shock, the friendly 12 year-old girl had grown paranoid and was afraid. "… There's nothing wrong with that…" He squeezed his head out of the window and laid on my hand, his hair was still soft as it brushed against my wrist. The sound of a car approaching had scared me, but Flippy calmed me down and assured me that it was just his parents. "I think you should start going home now Flaky… You need your rest." And he was right… By the time I got home I couldn't stay awake, my entire body ached and I was exhausted.

The rest of that year I hadn't done much except for my occasional visits to Flippy. They had canceled the fire work festival for the next four years because of mother's death. They decided to mourn for her that weekend, no events were scheduled, and no one visited. The world had eventually forgotten about my mother, and they did nothing but pity me. The next 4 years went by so fast, but nothing happened. No one celebrated; there was no laughter in the streets… Nothing.

Everyone pretended like they cared about me, as if they knew what I was going through. My mother was run over and killed, and my father was no where to be seen at her funeral. That man was dead to me ever since the day he left mother and I to take care of ourselves. I was decided to take a part time job just to help her afford all the food and the house… but then the accident happened and my plans were crushed. In the spring we were going to watch the cherry blossoms, travel around, and maybe even pick out matching yukatas… But all of that was destroyed in just a day, because of one careless driver…

Finally it was the 5th year and things started to return to normal, people started walking around and laughed again. They smiled and talked about how their days went, or even about what events were going to be held in the next week. "The 55th anniversary." The first festival since about 5 years ago. Somehow, whenever I heard the word "anniversary" it made my stomach hurt, and I would start feeling upset… I don't know if I was thinking about Flippy… or if I was thinking about mother. I walked over and picked up her picture, she showed no age, no depression… Just happiness… She had finally gotten over Papa; she was finally happy… And then it was forcefully taken from her. I went back and sat down on my bed and then Aunt Petunia knocked on the door before she opened it. "Honey, why don't you go out with you're friends…? They must be worried about you… I'm sure that it will cheer you right up!"

"Friends…?" I looked at her and then looked back at my hands. I was clutching them tightly and remembered Flippy. "I… don't need such a thing…" Although it was a lie; I had a friend, but if I tried to make others, they would only pity me. I didn't need their pity, if everyone pitied me then where would I be? Of course I'm afraid of the world since mother died, but that doesn't mean I'm completely weak. Aunt Petunia silently closed the door, knowing that I didn't want to see or speak to anyone, not even myself.

I wanted to recall all those happy memories with her, but the sound of her voice, her warm touch, everything but her face had disappeared from my mind. I couldn't even remember what her maiden name was, because she had kept my father's last name. Everything I knew about my mother had vanished, and now the only thing that was left was a face. Aunt Petunia even took me to an open hot spring to try and relax for a few months. She tried to get me to forget about her, but I wouldn't forget. I wanted to remember and Aunt Petunia knew it. So she decided that we should just try to enjoy ourselves as much as we could. So even though I was pretty much depressed, that didn't mean I was just going to ignore the large field of flowers near the hotel, or the hot spring bath either. As I came back to my senses I walked quietly over to the door and was about to open it… But then I heard a noise.

A banging noise came from my window, like as someone was throwing rocks at it to get my attention. When I looked outside I saw Flippy, his green hair was the same length as before, but how'd he get around without being seen?

"Flaky! Hey!" He said in a harsh whisper. I opened the window to see him looking up at me. He seemed to be a lot buffer and taller since I last saw him a few months ago. I bet he must have been lonely since I left for that vacation. I hope his parents didn't beat him like they did in the past. Just thinking about it made chills run up my spine; those kinds of people actually existed in the world, and they even beat their child because he was a 'demon.'

"W-What are you doing F-Flippy?! What if you're seen?!" I quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. He motioned for me to move out of the way as he climbed the peach tree in front of my window. He quickly climbed the tree with ease and jumped in through my window. After he landed he quickly hugged me, his heart racing and he was breathing hard. Climbing up the tree must have been a little tiring, but he looked like he was having fun… so maybe he's tired from running here?

"I'm so glad you're back! I thought you forgot about me…"

"No! Of course not! But are you sure it's okay for you to be out…?" He looked at me with a little guilt in his eyes. He smiled and scratched hi head, avoiding eye contact with me… Could it be that he snuck his way here? Or ran away from home…? I mean, who wouldn't run away from such abusive parents?

"Well… You see, my parents just left for a 4 day cruise. And Of course they denied my existence and left me, but it should be fine. I doubt they left food for me either, since I'm supposed to be a 'demon'." He laughed it off; he had to deal with this kind of treatment for 15 years now… It made me a little sad inside, to see him just laughing it off. Suddenly he grabbed my wrists with a strong grip and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Do you think… You can put that wig on me…? So no one recognizes me while I'm here?" A bit flustered, I nodded in agreement. He let go of my wrist as I hesitantly went to find the wig and bobby pins. I had to make sure Aunt Petunia wouldn't come upstairs and check on me so I had to move around the house quietly. Every creak made me jump because they were so loud, and could blow my cover.

"I… I think I've got everything… J-Just hold still o-okay…?" Flippy nodded and closed his eyes. I ran my hands through his hair while I combed out all the tangles. He sat so still that I thought he was asleep, but I saw his chest and shoulders rise and fall with every breath he took. His hair seemed loner than before, because now the hair on the back of his neck reached past his black t-shirt's collar. I had to use more bobby pins this time, but after I put the wig on they seemed to hold.

"O-Okay… It looks like it'll hold… let me just adjust the bangs…" Flippy opened his eyes as I was adjusting the bangs. He started blushing because we were so close together, and my chest was in his face. I tried ignoring his stair but every moment I kept fumbling from embarrassment. "U-Um… Flippy… Could you please stop staring…?" He snapped back to his senses and his face turned a brighter shade of red. "S-Sorry!" He quickly turned his head away after I was adjusting the bangs. I stepped back and just at that moment, Aunt Petunia opened the door.

"Flaky… Who's this…?" she stared at Flippy not knowing who he was…

"U-Um… this is my… friend… Phillip…" Flippy nodded and stood up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He bowed when he greeted my aunt. She seemed a little flustered and embarrassed as he bowed.

"O-Oh my! I didn't know you had a gentleman for a friend Flaky!" She laughed and covered her mouth. She seemed to be having a little too much fun in the room. When she noticed that Flippy and I weren't laughing she tried to restrain herself.

"W-well… are you're parents going to pick you up Phillip…?" Flippy stared at her trying to figure out an excuse… but instead he said the truth.

"Well… my parents went on a 4 day cruise and left me here alone… so…" Aunt Petunia's face quickly lit up and he put her hands together. You could see that she was getting ready to say something weird… Again…

"Oh I see! Then why don't you stay with us until they get back! I'm sure Flaky doesn't mind, right?" She cocked her head… She seemed innocent, but you could tell that she was squinting her eyes… And in her eyes was a terrifying glint… Basically if she gives you that stare… It's like saying "You have to agree or you'll be dead in the next few seconds with a screw driver shoved down you're throat and up your ass…"

"Y-Yeah! W-why wouldn't I-I be…?" I tried saying without the sign of despair showing on my face… I was literally pinching myself to keep me from freaking out…

"Great! Then you can use the guest room Phillip! So please do make yourself at home!" Aunt Petunia quickly walked downstairs humming… She was HUMMING…. Which freaked me out even more. Flippy and I both exchanged looks and started laughing.

"You're… Aunt is so weird!" Flippy was literally rolling on the floor laughing. I was sitting on the bed holding my stomach, because it started hurting when I laughed.

"Y-yeah! And she didn't even know who you were!" Flippy finally got up off the ground and sat next to me. He was staring at the color of my hair, since the sun was reflecting off of it; it turned into a scarlet color. "F-Flippy…?" The more he stared at the color, the more distant he became. Suddenly his eyes had turned a gold color and his eyes dilated… and… had a wicked grin…

"Flippy!" He suddenly snapped out of it… Looking around, wondering where he was.

"You're still at my house silly! You kept staring at my hair and you were in a daze!" I think his eyes changing color and that wicked grin were just a part of my imagination. I know Flippy would never have that kind of smile… and he never had golden eyes….

"I-I see… sorry… it's just that you're hair looks… somewhat hypnotic in the sun…" He rubbed his forehead and fully returned to his senses. He laid back on my bed looking up at the ceiling… "Flaky… what does it mean to be… in love…?" Flippy looked up at me, waiting for an answer….

"T-To be… in love…? W-Well… you get sorta embarrassed around that person… And you always think of them… and… you have t-this funny feeling in your chest…" Flippy paused for a moment and then looked back up at the ceiling….

"That…. Sound's terrible…" Of course he wouldn't understand… He had been locked up in a cellar for a long time… but I sorta hoped that an outside influence would help him discover what love is… I guess I don't really know myself…

"I guess… a way to sum it up is… You always think of that person… You worry about them…and sometimes things pop up in your head… like wanting to kiss that person… or something else…?" I paused and thought about it… Now it scared me, because I made it sound so terrible….

"It…s-sounded better in my head…" I face palmed, way to go Flaky… Making a complete fool out of yourself. Flippy laughed and then rolled over onto his stomach, and then he let out a long sigh. I guess we're both feeling lazy at the moment… but… I had to get back to my studies… So I got up and walked over to my desk. Flippy's eyes followed me and he constantly stared at the work I was trying to do. I had to study up on the History of the "Demon" and the "Goddess who protected the land"… Both of them sound like sci-fi… I started reading into it, but then I got completely confused halfway through "The Demon."

"… The demon was like a giant monster wasn't he…?" Flippy looked over my shoulder and asked me. He started reading the page at an alarming rate, his eyes moving to the next line in just a few seconds…

"Not really… The Demon was more like a person with an alternate personality… But yet that personality was its own person too…" He continued to search the page for more information, but then he suddenly stopped. He sighed again and kneeled on the floor next to me. He put his head down on the desk and continued explaining.

"The Demon once ravaged through these very fields, killing everything in site. Until one day the impossible happened… The demon fell in love with a human girl. Thinking the demon was going to kill their priestess, the villagers protected her with their lives… but the demon quickly defeated them and walked closer to the crimson haired maiden. She was terrified of him… When he reached out for her, she backed away and flinched at the touch of his cold hands. Then the demon spoke to the maiden to try and convince her he wasn't there to hurt her… '_I won't hurt you… I promise… I had fallen for you're graceful stature, your crimson hair… please tell me what I can do to convince you?_'… The maiden saw the look in his eyes as he was telling the truth… One villager survived and heard the priestess's last words before they disappeared… '_If you want to convince me… then stop killing, and disappear…_' but there's also another part to this story… The priestess didn't want the demon to disappear alone, because she was now convinced of his feelings… so her TRUE final words were… Please disappear with me." Flippy paused as he dazed off a little bit but then he continued with the story… "The demon, embraced her, and they both had vanished… The priestess was to be a sacrifice to a goddess that was supposed to protect their village, but never heard their prayers. She thought she could do something better with her life if she was allowed to live… but the villagers denied her that right, and they tied her up in their temple to the goddess, and left her to die. The demon and the priestess disappeared from the eyes of the so-called 'goddess' but eventually the demon had lost control of his thirst for blood. So before he began to kill again he made a request to the priestess… '_Please seal me away, before I hurt anyone else.' _The priestess was reluctant to this request, but did it for the world, and the man she loved. Both sides of the demon had cared for her, protected her, and wished for nothing more but her happiness. So to return the favor of their gracious hospitality, the maiden prayed. She prayed until they were both sealed away, the maiden being the only thing keeping the demon in and anyone who wished to awaken him for his power out… But many believed that their 'goddess' had heard their prayers and sealed away the demon at the cost of the maiden's life…" Flippy looked at me in the eyes and continued on…

"That's why they call the story '_The Demon and the Goddess_'…. But the story's true name was '_The Green Demon and the Crimson Maiden_."

"The… Green Demon…?" I looked at him confused. He didn't mention anything about the demon being green… He looked at me and then noticed that he didn't mention what the demon had looked like… He hit himself lightly on the head and looked up at me.

"They say that the Demon had Green hair and Green eyes… But there were also occasions where they saw that his eyes were dilated and a glowing neon yellow… But the neon eyes were always paired with a wicked smile… The smile of a monster thirsting for blood of the innocent."

**OKAY! The whole demon story… just popped into my head… I wanted to make it sorta tragic yet romantic… and I think I nailed it! But it took a lot of writing… but I finished it a lot faster than I did the last few chapters! It's actually coming out well… and I can tell you that they're both 17, and they will stay this way until I feel they need to grow up… but yeah, there will be those moments of lemon… but not just yet…. I'm still planning things out…. SLOWLY…. So I'll watch the snails race past me as I try to come up with an idea…. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Flippy: Don't forget to review! She works hard to give us these stories!**

**Flaky: … Y-Yes sh-she does!**

**Me: Aww… thanks guys~ 3**


	4. Escape

**WEIRD THINGS HAPPEN AT RANDOM TIMES. Like today in my Japanese class, I raised my hand to answer a question and right at that exact moment THE FIRE ALARM WENT OFF. Like seriously, it just goes off as I raise my hand. THE CHANCES! LIKE SERIOUSLY! (More ranting again… sorry… I like to make a GRAND entrance…. If you know what I mean~ *wink*)... I know I haven't updated in a while… but hat's cause I'm busy with so many things! I mean seriously! I haven't had time to just do what I want! D: So… please enjoy this chapter and review!**

"T-the smile of a-a blood thirsty… monster….?" My heart sunk and I started sweating in fear. Flippy didn't notice it, but there was a coincidence between that story and our friendship… but it was only the description… Why was the description so close to how we looked? When Flippy suddenly put his hand on my shoulder I was so surprised that I screamed for a few seconds. Right at that moment Flippy put his hands over his ears since my scream was so high pitched.

"Flaky?! What's wrong?" He removed his hands from his ears and put them at the sides of my head and looked me straight in the eyes. My eyes wildly searched the room, as if searching for something hostile in every corner of the room. "Flaky! Snap out of it!" Flippy shook me violently until he forced me to look at him. He put both of his hands on my cheeks and stared me in the face with his worried emerald eyes. "Flaky! Snap out of it! I'm right here MooMoo CAKES!"

"What the Heck?!" I looked at him like he was insane. He suddenly bursted into laughter as he saw my reaction. "Well that brought you back! If that didn't work then I don't know what I would have done!" I pouted and playfully started punching him. He took each hit like they were nothing and they kept laughing. I sat back in the chair and tried to continue doing my homework. I started getting tired really quickly, I guess because of all the freaking out I did.

Flippy looked at me, concerned, he picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He sat down and stared at me. I tried turning away so he wouldn't see my embarrassed face, but he tightly gripped my hand. So I turned towards him and looked at him as he occasionally squeezed my hand. Just the warmth of his hand made me drift into sleep…but before I did, I saw that neon-yellow glint in his eyes.

As I was asleep, I dreamt that I was lying in the middle of a field full of red and yellow lilies. I looked around to see that the landscape passed even the horizon. An endless field of flowers, it seemed peaceful… yet, something didn't feel right. It seemed way too peaceful, and it was too quiet. Not even the birds flying above made a sound. I closed my eyes for a second, but when I opened them, the field was covered in blood. Then a man with green hair and neon yellow eyes stood in front of me. In his left hand he held a knife covered in blood…. And in his right… he held the decapitated head of a woman with green hair. The body of the woman's husband lay behind him, his hair a dark brown… I looked back up at his face to see his emotionless face had changed to a bone chilling grin…

"Good to see you…" The figure's smile grew wider as he licked the bloody knife. He kept his gaze on me and dropped his arm after he finished licking the knife… Blood stained his face…Suddenly he dropped the woman's head and lunged forward with the knife steady in his hand. I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could, but it was no use. The further I ran, the closer he got behind me. I looked around for somewhere to hide, when suddenly a temple came into view…. I ran inside of it and used a block of wood to prevent the door from opening. "You can't get away!" The figured banged on the door trying to open, he even tried to cut it open but to no avail. After failing to open the door, the figure gave up and left the door alone. I sat in the corner of the small temple and shut my eyes. Then I noticed the around me was warmer than before, and it became hard to breathe…. The sound of fire filled the room as it became a bright orange.

When I had opened my eyes again the inside of the temple was on fire. I was surrounded by bright orange flames and I could hear the roof about to give in. "Help! Someone….! Please…help…" Suddenly the door busted open and the figure that was chasing me before stepped in. Was… I going… to die here…? I held myself as I shut my eyes before the figure had approached me. He picked me up and swiftly carried me out of the temple…. Hesitating, he picked up the knife and looked at me with his cold eyes… Although on the surface they showed no emotion, on the inside his eyes were flooded and confused. He quickly ran off into the distance without looking back… and then I suddenly woke up to see that I was sweating… I looked over at Flippy to see that he was staring at me with concern…

"Are you okay…? You seemed to be having a nightmare..." he put his hand on my forehead and then put his other on his own, to see if I had a fever… I shook my head to try and re-orientate myself, and tried standing up. Flippy quickly put his hands on my shoulders to help me up, staring at my feet and then staring at my face again, to make sure it was okay for me to stand up. "W-Wait! You shouldn't stand up yet!" I shook my head again and started walking… I wasn't injured or anything, I just had a bad dream… But I guess Flippy couldn't understand that concept yet, since he was locked up in a cellar for most of his life.

"I'm… fine…."

"Guys! Dinner's ready! Come get it!" Right at that moment my stomach growled. Flippy laughed at me and helped me stand up. I started walking out the door and Flippy followed closely behind me. He held my shoulders to keep my balanced, and I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let me go. "Flippy! L-Let me go!" Finally I wiggled out of his grip and ran for the kitchen. He caught up to me quickly, so when we got to the kitchen, we were both out of breath. "Well aren't you two eager!" Aunt Petunia was just putting out our plates on the table… It seemed that tonight she made spaghetti with giant meat balls…. Flippy immediately sat down and started eating, and even though he was as hungry as I was he ate slowly, almost like something from a fairytale…

Flippy and I both finished at the same time, and just as we were putting out plates away the worst seemed to happen… Flippy's parents kicked down the front door and ran into the kitchen… His father was tall, masculine… and very angry… His sickly wife stood behind him… scared, as if her life was going to end.

"We told you to stay in the god damn basement! But no! You had to come in to this red haired whore's house!" His father yelled at him no noticing that Aunt Petunia had started reaching for her kitchen knife. Suddenly Flippy took the wig off and stood up. Aunt Petunia gasped as she dropped the knife and quickly backed away. His father then set his sights on me, glaring at me with eyes filled with rage. "Now we have to make sure that those you've interacted with disappear! And then we'll have to fucking move… AGAIN! This is all you're fault you filthy whore!" His father ran up to me and squeezed his large hands around my neck… He intended to kill me?! I looked over at Aunt Petunia to see that she was running away, not even thinking about turning back and saving me… Just at that moment, red liquid spilled onto the floor and on my face as Flippy slashed his father's arm. Vein's let out a pool of blood as his father clutched his arm in pain.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Don't you dare touch her with your fucking hands!" Flippy was screaming at his father as he stepped in front of me. His father glared back… but then his face suddenly lost all of its color and he backed off… Flippy's eyes had that tint of neon yellow again… but it was stronger than before… A wicked grin started forming on his face, but then the sound of his mother screaming snapped him out of it… "Y-You'll pay! You'll see! Everything you love will burn to the ground!" Both of his parents quickly escaped and Flippy collapsed to the ground… He held his head as he winced in pain… But now more than ever… I felt alone in the world… I was officially abandoned by my entire family… I had nowhere to run now… I was officially alone…

"We… have to run… Flaky… you need to grab all the money you can… and anything important…." Flippy stared at me, looked around, and then quickly went to search each room thoroughly. He found Aunt Petunia's car keys, and then he continued searching the other rooms… I slowly went up stairs and searched Momma's room thoroughly…. I found money hidden everywhere and even her old credit card…. Which was still useful… The type of card she had couldn't be deactivated for some reason… She tried several times… but it was no use… So we could use it.

I opened the door to my room and started packing what I could… All of my jewelry, picture, and mementoes were quickly packed in my medium sized backpack… and as I looked back at my room, my entire body froze… I didn't want to leave… and my heart knew it, but this was for the best… Just when I thought everything was peaceful, light shined from my window, and a man's sinister laughter echoed throughout the night…. "This is the only way to stop him!... He and that red haired slut can burn together! I'll finally e free form that bastard!" I looked out the window to see Flippy's father running off in the distance, a trail of blood following behind him… Then I looked down at the floor to see that the outer wall of the house was in flames. The windows down below broke because of the pressure… Flippy quickly opened the door and grabbed me and my bag and sprinted through the house to the back door. The fames had reached the hallway and quickly chased behind us.

"F-Flippy!" At that moment the roof had collapsed behind us, making me fall over because of the shock. Flippy quickly picked me up, while cursing under his breath, and then jumped out of the window. "That…bastard…!" Flippy glared at his father as he limped down the road until he finally fell over… probably dying from blood loss. But his eyes…. He eyes had that bone chilling yellow tint glowing as if wanting freedom… Flippy quickly focused his gaze on me, and then helped me up. We walked through the back opening of the house and then walked all the way around to mama's car. Flippy unlocked it and opened the door for me… I looked at the remains of my house, remembering how the fires chased us to the back door. Nothing survived the flames' touch as it chased us…

"… We won't have to worry about him… never again…" Flippy kept his eyes on the road as he controlled the car like a master… The yellow glow in his eyes had finally stopped and his eyes stayed that emotionless emerald green they once were… I looked at all of the stuff in the back, there were two bags… The backpack I brought… and Flippy's duffle bag full of stuff.

"…Where will we go now…?" Flippy didn't say anything for while… There was a long silence between us… the longest we've ever had… Then Flippy sighed and looked in my direction… He gave a slight smile to reassure me that we were going to be okay… "We're… going to Happy Tree… We'll be safe there at least…" I looked at him in shock; we were going to the home of the Demon story… and the town where it's told that even after you die, you'll be revived with knowledge of what killed you… "But… where will we live…?" Flippy pulled out a flyer and handed it to me while he kept his eyes to the road. "Here… I've already reserved it, all we need to do is pay…" … I noticed at the bottom of the paper that he had reserved it a few minutes before the house was set on fire.

"… I'm… scared…" I whispered under my breath… and luckily Flippy didn't hear it, and eventually I fell asleep in the car… My mother's scent floated throughout the air in the car, the warmth of the seats giving off a feeling of nostalgia… Eventually I fell asleep but I could have sworn that Flippy was trying to talk to me about something but then noticed that I fell asleep… "I guess we should stop here for the night…" Flippy probably pulled the car into a parking lot and opened the windows. He turned off the motor and lay down; the noise of him shifting was disturbing. I opened my eyes slightly to see that he was staring at me with a comforting look… I slowly started falling asleep again, but as I did I could feel that he was petting my head and saying "Its okay" over and over again….

Maybe I wasn't exactly alone in the world… I had Flippy, and Flippy had me… We would take care of each other as much as we could, we would protect each other…. We were like the family we never had… We were closer with each other than our own family members, whether they are deceased or not… but there was something more hiding between our feelings… may they be intimate or not, we'll deal with them together… But officially…. We both had nowhere to run… Suddenly it was morning, and Flippy wasn't sitting in front of me anymore…

"Fli…ppy…?" I looked around to see that he was walking back from a small store carrying a bag of food. He opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Well morning! Want some breakfast? I bought some breakfast burritos, hot dogs, and some juice." Flippy opened the bag and I picked out a burrito and a bottle of apple juice…

"Where are we Flippy…?"

"I think we're about an hour away from Happy Tree? But then we also have to go and find the house that's on reserve… So it'll probably take an hour and a half… why?"

"I… need to go…" Flippy froze and his face instantly turned red. He pointed towards the store and gave me the directions to where the bathroom was. I rushed in and quickly found it, but there was someone standing in front of it. We waited a few minutes and finally both of the girls had done their business and left… But as they walked past me they both gave me dirty looks. I paid it no mind and quickly used the bathroom. I sat there and thought about the events of yesterday… It all seemed so unreal… yet… it was frightening…. I got up and looked in the mirror to see that my eyes had black circles around them… and my hair had turned into a darker shade of red because of the smoke. I finished up and quickly ran out and back to the car. I saw that Flippy was messing with the radio, but when he noticed me he immediately turned it off and started the car.

"… Let's… g-g-go…" I quickly stepped in the car and Flippy immediately started driving off. I stared out the window and watched as the scenery flew by, and eventually… we passed by the Happy Tree border line sign.

_Happy Tree City Limits_

_Welcome!_

_City Gates 10 miles_

"W-Wha?! It's s-so far…" Flippy laughed, and tried to concentrate on the road…

"Don't worry, it won't seem as long as it really is. We keep each other company and time flies by!" He smiled and laughed. What he said just raised my spirits, although I couldn't get the despair out of my heart, I was able to make my day livelier. Flippy and I talked for a long time, and then we finally came up on Happy Tree…

"We're in this together…Right Flaky…?" When Flippy looked at me, a yellow glow lingered in his eyes…

"R-Right…."

**GUH okay done! I'm so sorry this came out so late! I'm working on my other one too! But it's just so much work, and then there's also the fact that I got my school homework to do too…. I'm just packed with stuff as the school year ends… I just got done with like 2 tests and I've got another one tomorrow… so I've been studying like crazy! So I hope you forgive me~ ;w; **

**Flaky:… She really tries her best… *Sniff***

**Flippy: Yup…. *wipes eye***

**Flaky: I just hope she doesn't get over exhausted….**

**Flippy: I hope she updates quickly…. – GUH *Hit with a rock***

**Me: FLIPPY! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! *hair tied up with a good luck headband***

**Flippy: WHAT THE HELL?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR!**

**Flaky: (sounds of fighting in the back) …. Um… Please review…. G-GUYS BE CAREFUL!**

**Me: He started it!**

**Flippy: You're the one who through the rock at me!**

**Flaky: S-Stop it a-already!**


	5. Happy Tree

**Okay I know I haven't written some stuff in a while, but that's because I've been soooooo busy! Like Algebra homework's staking up, but then so is my science work… and then I have formal inspection coming up for JROTC….. And yeah… but I'll try to update as quickly as I can~ I've been so limited on time since I'm nearing the end of the school year…. I have to study for upcoming exams… I have to write a 3-5 minute speech on Picasso and Leonardo Da Vinci….. and…. I basically have a Science exam and labs that I'm going to be doing for a very long itme…. So if I don't update as fast….. those are probably the reasons why…. And I know that I will probably be killed for it later… /shot ,so enjoy this new chapter while I work on the others~! /shot **

Flippy drove up to the gate and looked around to see if there was a guard or a button to open the gate…. But there was nothing. The only thing that stood in front of us was a gate that towered over us…. "Flippy… I-I think we should g-go back…." I clinged to his arm but he kept a stern gaze towards the gate. Suddenly a woman with blue hair walked up and opened the gate. She greeted us with a smile and waved for us to pull over. She walked up to my window and knocked on it. I rolled the window down as she leaned back.

"Well hi there! What brings you to Happy Tree?" Flippy leaned over so he could get a good look at the woman's face. "We reserved a house that we're buying today…." He stared at the woman, being cautious of her movements. She laughed and then leaned over again. "Oh! So you're the new house owners! Well you just go down the street until you take a right on Oakwood. The realty will be on the right." We nodded and thanked her, then I rolled up the window and Flippy started driving. The woman waved goodbye, but something about her smile made the town more mysterious than it was before. When I looked closely at her neck, there was a large scar…. As if she just recovered from a large cut on her throat.

"F-Flippy… d-did you see-" he looked at me in the corner of his eye. "… Yeah…. We'll have to be careful while we're here…" I tried to get the image of her neck out of my mind…. But it was impossible…. We were stopped by the traffic light, and as we sat there, we noticed that the town was livelier than it had appeared. Families were walking and laughing with their children. Different charities were holding up signs asking for donations to their cause. The realty we were looking for was right on the corner, and a tall man stood there… Waiting….

Flippy pulled into the parking lot and the man walked over to us. "Ah! I suspect you are Mr. Flippy? I have your reservation for the house and don't worry about paying! Take the key and enjoy your fully furnished home!" Flippy cautiously took the keys and bowed. The man bowed back and Flippy quickly drove the car out, and all I could see out of the back window was that man, still smiling. "… Something's not right here…."

"Maybe he was just being charitable….?" Flippy scoffed as he kept his eyes to the road. "Giving out a house? What man in his right mind would do that?" Ever since we got here he's been really agitated… he fidgets and has been on edge since the moment we entered… he's been cautious of everything, and occasionally he looked at both sides of the road and glanced at his rear-view mirror…. "F-Flippy…" He looked at me for a brief moment, gave me a reassuring smile, and then turned his gaze back to the road…. "Don't worry… I'm here…. I won't let anything bad happen to you…." His words calmed me down a little bit… but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Flippy felt it too…. When we hit the occasional speed bump, he flinched several times as he drove down the road.

We saw the house on the far end of the road and started pulling up to it. It was fairly new; the only thing that stained the brand new concrete were tire tracks and drag marks. I got out of the car and hesitantly walked toward the house… The house itself gave off a hostile aura, as did the rest of this town…. Flippy put both of his hands on my shoulders and gave me a little push. "Don't worry. I'm right behind you." He handed me the key to the house and I slowly walked up to the door.

I took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. I searched the wall for a light switch, and when my finger brushed against it, all the lights clicked on. I was startled and quickly stepped back, but when I saw the room it felt calming. "Wow… They did a good job…." Flippy casually walked in but then when he noticed the T.V he paused. "What does this thing do…?" He took the remote and turned on the T.V…. when he heard the sounds come out of it his face instantly lit up. "Is this what they call a T.V?" He smiled and sat there while he watched some sort of Drama.

Although the house seemed small on the outside, on the inside it was actually quite huge. I walked into the kitchen to see that it was fully stocked with food and ingredients. Which seemed somewhat creepy to me, but it was generous of them. There was a not on the counter, but the only thing on it was the word "Enjoy." After all of today's events I would have been freaked out by that note, but I was just so tired that I didn't care. I walked back into the living room to see Flippy was still watching the T.V, eager to know how his drama was going to end. Would the girl finally confess to the guy before he left to study abroad, or would she just wish him good luck? I sat behind him and tried my best to stay awake and watch it with him, but I started falling asleep. The sound of the T.V drowned out as I lost consciousness….

The entire time I was asleep it felt like a cat was sleeping on my lap. In my dream it _**was**_ a cat with unnatural green fur and yellow eyes. It stared up at me and meowed every other moment. There were parts of its fur that were covered in blood, but the cat didn't seem injured. I closed my eyes for a minute, but when I opened the again a man who resembled Flippy was on my lap, except he seemed a bit older and had neon-yellow eyes. He nuzzled my hand and grinned as he put his other hand on the kimono I was wearing and stared up at me…. As if he was waiting for me to do something… or to say something to him. His neon-yellow eyes were hypnotizing, yet very familiar…. As if I had seen them before….

The clothes he wore looked like that of a warrior from a long time ago, except for the fact it was partially covered in blood. His hair was short, yet he had a brad of long hair on his right shoulder. There was dried blood on his skin and a bit near his mouth. Licking his lip of the blood, he laughed, which means he probably caught my gaze, and pulled me in close…. "If you keep staring at me like that… I might do something to you…." He mocked; his eyes were dilated with his lust for blood, and just pure lust.

"S-Stop it…" I pushed him away and he stared at me; he started pouting but then meowed at me mockingly. I tried not to stare at him as I looked away from him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head against my stomach…. I sat still and tensed up as the head from his body transferred to mine…. I tried pushing him away but he had an iron grip…. "Oh C'mon… what's wrong when a demon wants to have a little fun…?" He looked up at me and smirked… How… Could he be so childish?! Even if this is just a dream… "You promised there wouldn't be anymore blood shed-" He laughed and interrupted me. "Hey, I said that I wouldn't shed your blood…. Remember that all of you were cursed with constant rebirth after you're deaths…" I paused for a moment; guilt filled my heart by the second….. "That's because…. I… wasn't sacrificed…. Like I was supposed…. T-to…." His grip got tighter as I finished my sentence which caused me to flinch. He looked up at me with a serious look, closed his eyes, and when he opened them again his eyes were an emerald green…. "Well isn't that a good thing…? If you were sacrificed… then we wouldn't be together…" He clutched my hand and gave me a reassuring smile…. The longer I looked into his eyes, the more resemblance I saw between him and Flippy…..

"No…. I…." I paused as he sat next to me and tried to comfort me….. " I just wanted….. t-to run…. From destiny….." Those words echoed through my mind until I woke up, sitting straight up, and Flippy was asleep on my lap. He shifted and started opening his eyes…. Then he looked up at me, half asleep…. "Oh… Morning…" He paused for a moment, blinked a few times, and then he turned bright red and quickly got up. "Oh god! S-Sorry! I just felt so tired that I sat down and I just suddenly started falling asleep!" Flippy continued to apologize and all I could do was remember the man in the dream… The resemblance between them was almost uncanny…. "Flaky….? Did you hear me…?" I quickly snapped back to my senses and stared at Flippy…. "W-What? I-I'm sorry F-Flippy…. I sort of spaced out…." Flippy laughed and patted my head…. "It's okay…. Why don't we go and explore town…? You know, get used to our surroundings…?"

"T-That sound's like a good idea… I'd like t-to know where the g-garden store is…." I remembered the flowers my mother and I used to plant in our back yard…. Different colors of roses, lilies, petunias…. We occasionally made a beautiful bouquet and gave them to Aunt Petunia…. Aunt Petunia….. I haven't seen her since that night…. The night she abandoned me to survive on my own….. To believe that someone I thought was family would just leave me and saved herself….

"Flaky… are you sure you're feeling up to it…? You look a little pale…." Flippy put the back of his hand on my forehead to see if I was okay, and when he checked his own temperature and compared it with mine, he nodded and smiled…. "Well it seems like you're okay…. But just to be safe let's stay inside a little bit…" I nodded and we both sat on the couch and watched some T.V…..Suddenly a group of men in Military uniforms broke down the door and flooded into the room. They surrounded us as Flippy stood up and tried to defend me.

"You, are you Flippy….?" The man that commanded the rest of his squad pointed at Flippy as he ordered his men to point their weapons at us. Flippy tensed up, he backed away and grabbed my hand…. "Who the hell are you…?" The man laughed and looked around. "Who do you think paid for your house…? The furniture? The food….?" The man smirked as he mocked Flippy, both of us felt a sense of insecurity as the men drew closer…. "Did you really think that all of this was free….? Please… It's only free because from this point on… you are going to fight for us…." The man ordered his men to grab Flippy and to drag him away while two of his soldiers held me back. "No! F-Flippy!" I reached for him, we both struggled as hard as we could, but Flippy was the only one making any distance….

"Flaky!" He reached far enough to grab my hand for a split second, but right at that moment, one of the men who was holding me back had knocked me out… and right before I lost consciousness I could only see Flippy struggling…. "Flaky!" At that moment, everything went black…. I didn't hear anything… I couldn't feel anything…. It just felt….. cold…..

_-Flippy's P.O.V-_

"FLAKY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as one of the men and hit Flaky in the back of the neck and knocked her unconscious…. The man in charge laughed and as he started walking out of the door he looked back and smirked. "Kill the girl, she's useless…. We only need _him_…." The men dropped Flaky's unconscious body onto the floor and pointed a gun to her head…. They were going to kill her execution style…. "No… NO!" All of a sudden time froze….. The men did not move, yet… someone was there….

A voice chucked in the distance and called out to me… "Well, looks like you're in quite a pickle…." A figure appeared before me, its arms crossed and a smirk across its face… The figure walked through each of the men and finally stood in front of me… The darkness cleared and the figure… was a spitting image of … me…. His hair, build, and height…. Were all like mine…. He _was_ me… "You want to save that girl don't you…?" His smirk grew wider as he knew exactly how I was going to react… I couldn't move in the arms of the men, even when time was frozen…. "I…. I do…"

He chuckled and held out his hand…. "That's all I needed to hear… The name's Evil…. Pleasure doing business with you…" When he smiled his fangs showed and quickly everything went black…. I was in a room with a T.V…. but instead of watching dramas…. I was watching everything through my eyes…. _His_ eyes…. "This is gonna be fun…" His words echoed throughout the room…..

-Flaky's P.O.V-

Eventually I slowly gained consciousness, and as I tried to open my eyes, the room began to spin and my head hurt… the first thing I heard was the slashing of a blade and the grunt of a grown man falling to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw Flippy standing over the body of one of the men who had attacked us…. I started sitting up and when I looked around the room… it was terrible…. There were bodies everywhere…. There was blood on every wall, and blood covered both of our clothes…. There were several bullet holes in the ceiling and the walls, but I saw that neither Flippy nor I were hurt…. "W-What…. What happened h-here…?" I stared in fear as my eyes searched the room…. Flippy turned around and smirked at me, with a bone chilling gaze…. "Well…. Look who's awaken from her slumber…." He smirked, and his voice sounded deeper… and darker than before….

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up; his gaze searched my body…. After he finished his little "inspection" he chuckled…. I stared into his eyes to see they weren't that friendly emerald green anymore… but now they were a chilling neon-yellow…. It was so familiar that it made chills go up my spine. "I don't see why he'd risk his life for you…" He whispered under his breath, but then he stared at my hair and eyes, and quickly his face became emotionless. His eyes lit up with recognition, he grabbed my arm and stared me in the face… "You…. You're….-" Suddenly Flippy collapsed on top of me before he could finish his sentence…. "F-Flippy?!" I tried lifting him up with all my strength and barely managed to get him onto the couch. I stared at him for a moment, but then images of the man from my dream suddenly popped in my head….

"Flaky….n-no…..leave…her….alone…." Flippy seemed to be having a nightmare as he twisted and turned on the small couch… I sat right next to him, keeping my eyes closed; not wanting to look at the horrific scene of bodies and blood everywhere…. 'Oh…g-god…. P-please let this be a bad d-dream…' I looked back at Flippy to see there were drops of blood on his face, then I remembered that terrifying smile he made… the color of his eyes as he stared at me…. It made me shiver in fear as I hugged myself trying not to open my eyes and look around the room.

Then I had remembered what Flippy was trying to say earlier, before he passed out… I looked at my feet and then took a deep breath…. "I-I'm….w-what…?" I said under my breath…. Suddenly three men in white suits walked into the house and covered my face with some kind of mask… The gas they were pumping forced me to lose consciousness, but before I did I saw that they were cleaning up the mess, picking up the bodies…. They were making it seem like nothing had happened here…. And then everything went black… This mysteriously sinister city's secrets were becoming hard to understand… With these recent events, it made it worse….

**OKAY! Well I hope you enjoy this rushed chapter~ /shot I'm sorry, I've been staying up late at night just to finish homework and work on this at the same time~ /3 But I promise you I'll try to update more faster~! I'm also working on ideas for my other stories too so please be patient!**

**Flippy & Flaky: …. Um….. what just happened….?**

**Me: Oh… are you guys made about me saying that you're both living under the same house in a dark and mysterious city with dark secrets? /bricked**

**Flippy: Hey! Don't scare Flaky anymore! She's been trying to tell herself to calm down! She even rocks back and forth for pete's sake!  
**

**Flaky: …. –in the corner- it'll be okay…. This is all just a bad dream… yup… a dream… -laughs hysterically- **

**Flippy & Me: …..**

**Me: okay… I'll try to stop scaring her from now on….**

**Flippy: -pats head- Good…. **


	6. Ebony

**Okay! So the last one was in totally bad shape! I found like a bunch of errors in spelling and stuff but when I tried to go fix them they disappeared! So I'll just have to leave it for now… but don't think I'm getting lazy! That was a rushed product that obviously turned out terrible…. But now that I'm on spring break, I should have more time to do what I want~…. Edit: And thus spring break is over… and I'm still not done with this… But I have my reasons… its called high school and its MANY MANY tests…. OTL I freaking have no time… and tomorrow I'm going to my tutor's house to study for my algebra 2 test because I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! So anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter~!**

Everything was cold…. I surrounded by nothing but black… like I was floating in a completely empty space where nothing could disturb me… I started gaining consciousness after a little while and noticed my environment… It was so black, yet I could see my body clearly, as if a bright beam of light shined on me…. I looked around to see if there was anything around me…. Anything at all…. "Where…. W-where am I…?" Suddenly voices echoed throughout the empty space, somewhat hazy, as if they were talking through a radio….

"What do we do about the girl…? She saw us try to clean-"

"I told you, we have to wait for the chief's decision… He was baffled by that little girl for some reason… honestly I see nothing special about her…"

"But why? What could possibly be important about this little brat?"

"Nobody knows… maybe the chief does… but he won't tell anybody… He says its classified information, stuff about history and all that shit."

At that instant, a bright flash lit up the room, blinding me…. When I was finally able to see again I noticed I was in tube full of some kind of water… but I wasn't drowning… I was breathing normally as if the water was made of air, yet I floated in it and felt its cold touch on my skin…. I peaked out of the corner of my eye to see Flippy floating in the tube beside me. A man in a hazmat suit had started taking notes on him, but all Flippy could do was stare him down, as if he wanted to kill him.

"And the boy…? What of him…? Should we find a way to repair his body and send him back…?"

"Chief says to keep him too… he was awake the entire time and saw all of our actions…."

"Damn…. How do these kids get away with it…? We've had no problems with all of the other citizens… but these two… they attract trouble…."

Suddenly a bell rang as a pair of elevator doors opened, and a man in a tail coat and purple tie walked out. He pushed some of the light green hair out of his face and stared at both of us with violet eyes. He especially took interest in me, as he gazed my body from top to bottom, and only smirked…. He walked closer to the containment tanks and a holographic control panel appeared in front of him. He moved everything around until his screen turned black and a single button blinked on and off…. He held the button and the tanks were drained of their liquid.

"Welcome…. Dear citizens…" He smirked as he stared at Flippy's eyes. I glanced over to notice they were occasionally changing from neon yellow to emerald green…. He looked in pain as he struggled to hold himself back… but from what I don't know… "My, my… Don't we have a temper… and I haven't even introduced myself yet!" He bowed and looked up at us. "Mr. Ebony… at your service…." His violet eyes flared with a passion. A sudden chill went up my spine as I stared at him… I tried standing up in the tube but I couldn't feel my legs, so I had to pull myself to the far edge of the tube… Flippy looked at me, and stood up… He then started banging on the glass and yelled. "What did you do to her?! Why can't she stand?!" Ebony smirked at him and returned to working on his hologram screen. "I see… so some of the tests we did on her has temporarily paralyzed her…. We can fix that…." Those last words he said produced a hostile aura, one that chilled me to the bones…. He made his screen bigger and had started working faster, at an unbelievable rate. He pulled up two screens that look like they had status reports on two test subjects…. He quickly pulled down the one on the right and found two areas highlighted in red.

"Ah… so here's our problem…." He tapped on both of the blinking lights and two reports came up… he pressed another flashing button that caused 2 tazers to appear on the floor of my tube. I stared at them until they started to electrocute me. I screamed and then I suddenly lost consciousness… "FLAKY!" I heard glass shatter shortly before I blacked out…

-Flippy's P.O.V-

That man who calls himself Ebony pulled up his screen and tapped on the two highlighted area's on Flaky's report… At first I thought it was harmless but then two tazers appeared from the bottom of her containment unit and electrocuted her…. All that was going through my mind those last few moments was how much I wanted that man dead that I hadn't noticed I broke out of the glass and was holding a large shard of glass to his throat. "You… BASTARD!" He smirked and laughed. "What are you going to do boy…? Kill me? Haven't you noticed…? I would be brought back to life and then I could resume my duties…. And I might even have a little spare time to kill you… so go ahead…" He closed his eyes which had pissed me off even more… "How dare you… How dare you hurt Flaky!" I stabbed him in his throat and left him there to bleed. Several of the men in hazmats pulled me off Ebony and dragged his body into a separate room. I struggled in their arms and eventually I heard his laugh as he immediately walked out of the room the men dragged him into… "How… the hell…?" I stared at him in shock… he slowly walked over to me and stared down at me, and one of them men in the hazmats knocked me out with a drug. "You….b..astard….." I felt cold… but I knew, somehow I was half awake and still moving… Instead of waking up, I found myself in a black room with only a screen showing the surroundings… A voice echoed throughout the room… "Well, look whose back to play…." A man who looked like me sat on the floor and stared at me with a smirk…

"Y-you…." I stepped back for a second but he stood up and closed the distance between us…. His smirk grew wider as he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him… He seemed a lot taller and mature… his voice even sounded deeper than mine… "Well, looks like it's my turn to walk around…." He chuckled and hit me in the back of my neck… "Have Fun~" I had lost consciousness again, but this time I didn't know what was going on… It was like I was aware of everything but I couldn't move…. It felt like weeks had gone by, but before I knew it, I woke up in a bed, staring up at the roof. I looked beside me to see that Flaky was asleep and well…. I got up and stared at her for a moment, and then I walked into the bathroom wondering if everything was just a dream. I glanced at the mirror and stared in shock… I was covered in blood… I quickly stared back at the bed to see that the bed was still clean… Not a speck of blood stained the creamy white. "W-what… did I do…?" _**"Don't you mean… We….?"**_

I stared at the mirror to see that man from before staring right back at me. He was holding a knife, and there was a large smirk on his face as he looked down at me. _**"Well… Good Morning Sleeping Beauty…" **_"Y-You…." I knocked on the window to check if it wasn't some kind of trick… He laughed even more and sat on the counter, and then he looked back at me, stroking the tip of his knife…. _**"Oh, you should have seen their faces when I went berserk…. So much blood everywhere…. A work of art if I do say so myself…."**_ His smirk grew wider as he stared at me with blood lust in his eyes. "Just what did you do to those people?!" He instantly lost his smile and stared at me intensely…. He looked at his knife for a few moments, lost in thought…. Then he looked back at me, and his smirk returned… _**"… I had some fun…. Cut some guts…. But in the end…. They all came back….Oh, but it was so much fun! I had to keep cutting them open, because I knew they would be back for more… Oh, their screams were music to my ears…." **_I stared at him in shock, and then looked over at Flaky as she moved in the bed. "Damnit…." I quickly closed the door, stripped my clothes and got into the shower. When I turned he water on, the shock of how cold it was brought me back to my senses. "It's a lie… Just a lie!" I held my head and kneeled on the tiled floor for a moment…. Hoping that everything I just heard, everything I saw yesterday….. I hoped it was just a dream…. I stood back up and decided to continue with the shower… I started scrubbing the blood that was on me off…. I felt sick…. I watched all the blood go into the drain, hoping I'd never see it again….

"_**You seriously thought it was that easy!? You think everything is just going to fucking wash away!? How naïve are you?!" **_The familiar voice had sent chills down my spine but I didn't know where it was coming from… Then I noticed that my reflection, behind all of the fog, was moving when I wasn't… I wiped it down to see his neon eyes staring back at me…. "_**Stop running away you little fuck!" **_I tried stepping back, but then I slipped in the shower and fell against the wall…. I had kept my eyes closed for a moment, but when I peeked at the reflection, it was just me…. "W-What's wrong with me….?" I slowly got up and stopped the water and just stood there in thought…. Just what was going on inside my head…? Could it be... that I agree… with…. With him….? No…. I laughed and just started washing my hair…. As the fog cleared from the bathroom I stared at my torso…. How are we so different… yet when we first met, we were the same…? There was a timid knock at the bathroom door, and a quiet voice followed after…. "F-Flippy… is everything o-okay…?" She opened the door a little bit and peaked in, but then quickly closed the door. "S-Sorry!" I chuckled, wrapped a towel around my waist and peaked out the door to see she was leaning against it. "D-Don't come out!" I laughed and reached a hand out and tried reaching for her. "Rawr!" Flaky screamed and ran for the other door. I opened the door and walked out laughing. Flaky was crawling towards the other door breathing heavily and laughing at the same time. "P-Put some c-clothes on!" She opened the door and ran out. Her face was as red as a tomato…. It was… cute….. I grabbed some of the clothes I had put out a minute ago and started putting them on.

All I grabbed was a normal black t-shirt and some tan pants, like those ones the soldiers wear…. I felt comfortable in this type of clothing, nothing felt restricting… it just felt comfortable. I walked out into the bedroom and saw that Flaky had made the bed, and you could even tell that she started cooking breakfast. A sweet smell went through the house and you could hear the sizzling of the pan. I quietly walked down the stairs to see Flaky was cooking, but she would occasionally lift her head and look at the living room… I would've thought it was normal… except she had a troubled expression each time she looked. I walked behind her and looked over her shoulder to see she was cooking pancakes… "Flaky, you're going to burn one of them if you don't flip it now…" Flaky jumped but then quickly turned the pancake over. "F-Flippy! W-When did you come d-d-down…?" She tried not to look at me as she hid her embarrassed face. "Oh, um a minute ago…?" She tensed up a little bit as I touched her shoulder to look over her shoulder. I looked at her face and noticed she was avoiding my gaze. "Hey~ look this way!" I put my hand on her chin and forced her to look at me, but then she looked down at the pancakes and realized one of them was about to burn so she quickly pulled out a plate and put one on it and then she topped it off with maple syrup. "H-Here…." I took the plate and sat down at the table behind her. I stared at her figure as she was hesitantly making her own breakfast… I would look down at my plate, eat a few bites, and then look back up at her every other moment. She was wearing a long red sweater and skinny jeans which hid her slim figure. "Flaky… does it hurt… anywhere…?" She looked back at me for a moment, her eyes filled with a subconscious fear, but then she immediately smiled…. "Yup! I-I'm not hurt anywhere… why do you ask…?"

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure…." I tried to get that scene out of my mind as I walked to the table and placed the plate in the sink. Flaky flinched because of the large clang the plate made when it hit the bottom of the sink. She had just finished making her own breakfast, and she almost dropped the plate… Luckily I somehow caught it.

"W-Whoa! Nice catch!" Flaky clapped as I brought the plate back to eye level…. It didn't feel like it was me who reacted…. But more like someone else had done it for me…. _**"Nah, since when would you have great reflexes….?" **_ His voice chirped in my head…. Looks like he was the one to catch the plate…. I felt a little disappointed by this but Flaky stood there amazed… All I could do was think of the worst… I didn't know what he would do to her… And I had no way to control him… _**"Oh come on, that's not nice… I was just trying to help... We wouldn't want her to get hurt would you…? Cause I'd be glad to do that for you!" **_He chuckled menacingly in my head, sending chills up my spine.

"Flippy….?" I looked up at her when she called my name. Even though we were both the same age, I felt like I was older than her… "Yeah…?" Flaky shuffled through some papers and pulled out a flyer for a festival… "D-Do you think we can go to this…? I mean if we have time…" I smiled at her and patted her head. "Yeah, of course we have time!" Flaky's face lit up as she quietly celebrated. I walked outside for a moment when I remembered those army guys…. The room was filled with blood and there were bullet holes everywhere… How is this room completely spotless… or did that "Clean up Crew" do their work while they had kidnapped us? Just…. how…? Could it be that they are just _that_ good at their job? I looked back at Flaky. She was humming to herself and had a slight smile on her face… I guess even after all we've been through, she can still smile like that… First her mother dies, her aunt abandons her, my father tries to kill her, and then this…. Could it be she really doesn't remember anything that happened earlier… the containment cells…? That man…. Or any of the blood shed….? She did react strangely when I mentioned the incident, so maybe she thought it was a dream…? Or maybe she doesn't want to admit anything because it was so traumatizing for her….

"F-Flippy…?" she hesitated when she called my name. I slightly tilted my head as I stared at her in curiosity. "What's up…?" She kept her posture and sort of looked away embarrassed. I slowly walked up to her and sat on the other side of the table. I sat there patiently, and I smiled at her until she finally started speaking again. "U-Um… did… something bad happen to us… yesterday…?" She tried to look away, and tried to hide her fear… I paused for a moment… should I really tell her….? Would she be able to handle the truth…? _**"Of course she wouldn't… She's too damn fragile… Even if she is-"**_ He immediately stopped, as if he was recalling the past. I knew it already… He and I are the demon from that old story… and she's the priestess who goes through hardship…. But the thing about that story is… The demon caused most of her hardship. Yet…. _**"Don't tell her the truth, she's been through enough right now… Beside I don't want to hear her whining every fucking second… Her voice is just so fucking annoying." **_I laughed a little bit which made Flaky stare at me confused and then I tried to gain my composure. 'Heh, says you.' Flaky stared at me intensely waiting for an answer, and she wouldn't stop until she received what she wanted. "Not really…. Are you sure it wasn't a dream…?" I gave her a reassuring smile to cast away any suspicions she might have had. She sighed in relief and a smile returned to her face… "Okay, I thought so… but it just seemed so real…?"

"Well some dreams do appear more real than they actually are…" A slight spark of recognition appeared in her eyes, maybe because she remembered something from a dream…? If I was right, and she is the priestess reincarnated… then… it might have been a dream… about _him_… I was suddenly filled with a strange sensation that made me agitated… She looked up and then quickly looked back down when our eyes met. I… I didn't know what to do in this situation… I mean I've read about it before… when a guy and a girl are alone… sometimes they would do erotic things… other times they would do something fun together like watch T.V or go outside and enjoy the world around them… But just what were these erotic things…? What does erotic even mean…? I guess being locked in a cellar all your life does give you some disadvantages… especially since I was treated like a demon all my life… Even though I am… _**"Yeah, that's right… we're both demons… And pretty good ones at that… Ah, back in the day, I used to slay all those puny humans that tried to stand in my way, or the ones that tried to run…. So much blood everywhere. Ah, I miss that field covered in that crimson red… The taste of iron as I licked the blade of my knife…" **_He paused for a second, but all I could hear was him sighing. _**"Oh, but those days are gone… my old knife has probably decayed… I guess I'll just have to find a new one…" **_His tone sent gave me goose bumps …..

**END OF CHAPTER! OH NOES! Sorry! But this was taking a lot longer than expected, but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up sooner or later! I've just been packed with so many new exams…. And not to mention I'm struggling with Algebra II, so I'm sorry if I don't update as often! **

**Flippy: WHOA, I actually get half of a page! I GET TO TALK!**

**Flaky: … **

**Me: Sorry Flaky….I had no choice….**

**Flaky: I-It's okay… I'm just glad we get equal parts…. But…. Something about this chapter scares me…**

**Me & Flippy: Is it Evil…?**

**Evil: Hell yeah bitches! **

**Me: …. W-When did he…?**

**Flippy: I don't even know…. **


	7. Goodbye, for now

**Oh god… this is a bit overdue… I got busy with studying and family stuff… but I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can…. And I've recently had writer's block… I just don't know how to continue the story… OTL Well I'll keep trying from here on out! I've gotta stay positive or else my skills will go down! And I don't want that! And I'm being forced on a super big English paper… and I have to interview someone and get a phone number AND AN ADRESS AND EMAIL THEM… OTL why is school so mean to me…? But if you guys know anyone who doesn't understand art, or like some kind of art institution please don't be afraid to tell me! (An Art Institution would be preferred…) Well ANYWAY! Enjoy this new chapter! **

Flaky walked close to me as we both started going towards the Festival. A lot of kids were running around, but even worse, most of them were our age… I looked at Flaky for a moment, and then stared at the people laughing without a care in the world. I saw a group of men in military uniforms post something on the local billboard. I told Flaky to look at one of the nearby stands and not to go too far while I checked out the billboard. She reluctantly agreed and slowly walked over to the booth, occasionally glancing back in my direction. I looked over at her, gave her a reassuring smile, and then I began reading the poster.

_Join the military to learn restraint loyalty, and be able to show your leadership skills! Protect the ones you love today by signing up at the H.T. Recruiting Center on Night St. Fight for you and your loved ones lives! _

The poster seemed to be badly damaged in certain areas; however it's at least legible… To go and learn restraint…right…? I think that could help me keep that man trapped inside so he won't hurt Flaky… I… I couldn't stand it if someone hurt her… especially me… I looked down at the palm of my hand in regret and fear… Why had I made such a deal in the first place…? I clutched my hand tightly, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Flaky returning to my side… Her facial expressions made her emotions obvious… She was worried about me… I can't imagine what she's feeling after everything that's happened. "F-Flippy…?" She called my name in a small voice, but I couldn't hear her over the crowd of people…

"Flippy." This time she said it with confidence. I turned around and looked at her to see that she was holding two rings. One had green gens and it was slightly larger than the ring with light pink gems. "I b-bought these from the v-vendor over there… He told me these are promise rings…" Flaky handed me the green gemmed ring and instructed for me to put it on my left ring finger. To my surprise, the ring was a perfect fit and its gems matched my hair and eyes color. "Are we supposed to make some kind of promise now…? Flaky went thought about the question for a moment, and then she came up with an idea. She linked our pinkies and happily spoke. "I promise to always be by your side! No matter what happens." She started laughing cheerfully, not noticing that I was blushing. Whenever I'm with her, I always got this tight feeling in my chest…. I always feel protective of her… Is… Is this what they call falling in love…? I clutched my heart with my hand after Flaky had let go and started to walk off. We walked towards the riverside and stared at the sunset. The sky started to change its color to a beautiful marine blue.

Flaky took a deep breath and exhaled as she looked at the sky. She seemed depressed, her eyes were distant… I hesitantly reached my hand out… I had this tight feeling in my chest and immediately my body began to move on its own. I grabbed Flaky and hugged her with all my strength, then I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I… I promise… to always… love you…" Flaky grew stiff when I said these words… she tried to push me away to see my face, but I slightly tightened my grip, not wanting her to see my embarrassed face. Immediately I realized what I said, I let go of her, and tried to fix the situation… "I m-meant I love you as a friend!" …I think I might have… made the situation worse…. I might have… just… what do they call it…? "Friend-zoned" Flaky…? I turned the opposite way and immediately tried not to look at her. She immediately hugged me from behind and dug her face into my back. I could feel her warm face on my back, and said something under her breath that I couldn't understand. I looked back at her, and immediately she slightly flinched at my sudden movement. She backed up and when the light reflected from her face, it was a bright red. "F-Flippy… I-I… l-love… y-y-you… too…." Flaky was fidgeting in place, unable to stay still; I put my hand on her shoulder, leaned in, and kissed her. I couldn't help but have this sinking feeling in my stomach… Was it because I was afraid I was going to hurt her…?

_**'What do you think Sherlock? You having tummy problems?' **_His mocking voice put me on edge and I looked around out of the corner of my eyes… 'W-Where are you…?' I thought to myself trying not to alert Flaky… _**'Are you fucking serious…? You're LOOKING for me?! Ha! I'm in your head you idiot! I'm a part of you, yet I don't exist… I AM YOU!' **_His voice made me flinch, and Flaky noticed it… She looked at me with worried eyes and put her hand on my forehead. "A-Are you okay F-Flippy…?" I paused for a minute and then I stood up… "Come on Flaky… Let's go ride the Ferris wheel…" I held out my hand and picked Flaky up. She held my hand tightly and walked closely behind me. We both walked through the crowd of people, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw 3 pairs of eyes following us. I tried not to look at them and started walking at a faster pace. Flaky was starting to fall behind but she occasionally was able to catch up… "F-Flippy! Y-you're going to fast!" She struggled to keep a constant pace and eventually I found her jogging to keep up with me… _**'You saw them too huh…? Those guys… Looks like their from the military… I wouldn't know why their after you… but… if you haven't noticed… you and your little girlfriend are the only ones who stand out…" **_He's right… Flaky and I… Are the only ones with really unnatural hair and eye colors… However my hair and eyes completely stood out in the crowd… Could it be because of that damn story…? _**'Maybe… I mean we ARE connected to that past…' **_His voice sounded sinister and distant… He probably misses his good old days… "Flaky come on, get in the car…" I helped Flaky onto the last car of the ferris wheel and quickly jumped in before it lifted off the ground.

The more time we spent in that small space, the more awkward the situation became. It was silent for so long, that I tried to get her to talk again… "It's a pretty view… huh…?" She turned her gaze to the view outside and a small smile appeared on her face. "… It is…" Maybe the reason she isn't talking is because she doesn't know what to talk about… I also don't want to tell her I'm planning to leave and join the military in the next 2 days… It would break her heart if I told her today… Suddenly, the night sky was filled with bright fireworks. Flaky and I instinctively looked out of our windows to see bright shades of blue, red, pink, green, purple, and yellow explosions light up the ebony colored sky.

"They're so pretty…" I leaned my head against the small window.

"Yeah…" Flaky put her hand on the window…

"Sort of like fire flowers…"

"Fire flowers? What are you talking about Flippy…?"

"Well, while I was stuck in that basement… I read them in a book a long time ago… They're supposed to be this rare kind of flower that bloomed thousands of years ago… I think around the time that demon and priestess story took place… They supposedly grow in certain areas of battlefield because they use blood for nutrients… They're supposed to be rare now-a-days…. And they can be identified by their red, orange, and yellow colors and their ability to glow during anytime of the day…"

"I don't think I've ever heard of those before… Are you sure their real Flippy…? You could have been reading a fairytale or a book about mythical flowers…"

"Nobody knows Flaky… No one's seen them in hundreds… Hell, maybe even thousands of years…."

Flaky laughed a little bit and continued watching the fireworks… Her crimson hair changed colors as the light from the fireworks reflected off of her hair… Her eyes reflected everything she saw and for once, her naturally pale skin was full of color… I couldn't help myself anymore, not after all these years I've been with her. I leaned towards her and waited until she turned to face me to kiss her. She immediately stiffened in response, but eventually she began to relax as she closed her eyes… I had to tell her about my plans sooner or later… but at that moment, I felt a sudden surge of pain in my head and in my chest… "Nngh…! F-Flaky…. I…. Aaah!" I held my put my hands on my head and tried not to look at the lights but the pain grew stronger with each passing moment. _**'Aww. What's the matter… Got a bad headache' **_His menacing laugh filled my head… Suddenly I found my hand reaching for Flaky... Her eyes… Her eyes were filled with fear… _**'Ah Ah Ah~… She can't help you now… It's my turn to play with her…' **_I could see the image of his menacing smile… He was just waiting to do something to Flaky…. And now I couldn't do anything about it…. Suddenly I found myself in a black room staring face to face with… _him_… He had a wide smile on his face, his green hair hung freely on his face… _**'Welcome back… to your prison… Don't have too much fun…' **_Immediately he vanished before my eyes and I was left alone in that dark room… watching a blank screen…

-Flaky's P.O.V-

Flippy had suddenly cried out in pain… but now he was silent… his head was down and he seemed limp… I tried reaching for him, but immediately he grabbed my wrist and started chuckling in a low voice… His grip on my wrist tightened and he raised his head to reveal two golden orbs, filled with blood lust…

"Well, well… Hello there… Little red…" A wide smile formed on what was previously Flippy's face… Now his face was menacing and he seemed taller… "I suppose this is the first time we've met… Right…? Well then… Allow me to introduce myself…" Suddenly all the hairs on my body stood straight up and chills went down my spine… I tried to squirm out of his grip but I couldn't break free… "Oh~ such a naughty girl! Not even letting me introduce myself! I'm Evil… Flippy's… oh… let's just say… I'm his other… personality…" He grabbed my other wrist and pinned me down to the chair and started laughing menacingly… His eyes were filled with insanity and a lust for violence… "N-No! P-Please let me g-…!" Evil immediately released one of my hands and started choking me… "You'll survive either way! Even if I kill you, you'll still come back!" His rip tightened as I tried to gasp for air… The car of the ferris wheel stopped at the ground and the attendant had opened the door to see such a shocking sight. He was just about to call the police before Evil quickly knocked him over and snapped his neck. I saw my opportunity to escape and dashed out the door. Evil noticed I had started running and only laughed… "It's useless! I'll always find you! I'm connected to you!" He walked behind me as I tried to lose him in the crowd. The only thoughts going through my head were that I had to get away… I had to find the real Flippy… B-But I know… that Evil… _is _Flippy… A voice inside my head told me to just keep running and try to make it home in one piece… Suddenly I heard a voice from afar yelling at me… "He didn't tell you did he?! You're precious Flippy is thinking of leaving you to go to the military to learn restraint! Can you believe it?! The bastard thinks he can try and keep me on a leash! Ha!" H-He's lying! That statement made me stand still and try to make sense of the situation… but then I remembered that I was being chased by Evil and had to get away…

I quickly ran up to the house, opened the door, and then closed and locked it behind me. I had to find a place to hide…. "I… I don't want to die!" I was panting heavily but I still had to try and keep quiet… I hid upstairs in the closet, waiting for the sounds of footsteps… Suddenly, someone opened the front door downstairs and turned on the lights… "Flaky…? Are you home…?" I gasped when I heard Flippy's voice… Was he finally back to normal…? I was about to run out of the closet and downstairs… Until I heard a clang in the kitchen… and Evil's voice echoing throughout the house… "Damnit… Where is that little bitch… I thought she would've been naïve enough to believe that…" I held my hands over my ears and tried to keep from screaming… I whispered under my breath, not wanting Evil to hear me… "P-Please… s-someone h-help me…" Suddenly I heard the window in the bedroom shatter and saw a tall figure standing in front of the closet… Two golden orbs stared down at me, full of malice… "Found you~" He sang in a playful tone… He opened the door and yanked me out of the closet and through me onto the bed… He held a kitchen knife over my throat and wickedly smiled… "If you move… I'll kill you… Well actually…you're still going to be killed either way…" His smile grew wider as he cut my arms and legs and licked the blood off of the knife… "My how I missed this taste… I'll make sure that I carve you into a beautiful work of art…" He licked the tip of the knife and dug his fingers into the cuts he had made… I screamed in pain and tried to struggle out of his grip… "L-Let me g-go! P-Please S-Stop! Someone h-help m-me!" Evil's grip lightened up as he put his hand on his head, wincing in pain… However his other hand kept me pinned to the bed so I couldn't move… "P-Please! S-Someone s-save me…" I started sobbing as I started crying out with my parched voice… Evil immediately made another cut in anger, while he still held his head in pain… "Shut the fuck up!" His eyes seemed to change color as he yelled in pain. "God Damn it! No! I will not be forced back in there! You can't do this to me! You… bastard…" He immediately collapsed on top of me; however because of this the knife stabbed me in my stomach… Flippy was so heavy and I was exhausted from all the pain that I couldn't move… I heard him groan and tried my best to wake him up… "F-Flippy… w-wake up… p-please… you… have to… wake… up…" At that moment I fell unconscious due to shock…

-Flippy's P.O.V-

I started gaining consciousness and the first thing I heard was Flaky… She was pleading for me to wake up… but then all of a sudden she stopped talking… I immediately snapped awake and saw her bleeding and paler than before… "O-Oh god… W-What did he do…?!" I quickly got out of the bed and picked Flaky up princess style… I rushed out of the house and took her to the nearest hospital… Although it took me a bit of time, I was able to get her there while she was still alive… 'I-I knew it… I-It's too dangerous for me to be around her right now…' I felt helpless… I couldn't protect her from harm… I couldn't protect her from the most dangerous person in the room… Me… I've decided… Tomorrow… I'm leaving for the military… it's better to do it now than suffer with the consequences later… At that moment, I remembered the fear that filled Flaky's eyes… I felt like a monster… I had time to reflect on my actions while I waited for an update on Flaky's condition… The nurse slowly walked out and stopped in front of me…

"You are Flaky's room mate yes…?" She looked at her clipboard, and then looked back up at me…

"We're not really room mates… We live in the same house… but yeah I guess… how is she…?"

The nurse nodded and motioned for me to follow her… "Ms. Willspring is currently stable… She is awake right now, however I suggest you keep your conversation short… she needs her rest… So I advise that you tell her any important information now…" I nodded and walked into the room the nurse motioned me to enter… I knocked on the door to see Flaky suddenly flinch in her bed… "F-Flaky… a-are you okay…?" She hesitantly nodded her head and smiled… "Flaky… you've… probably already heard about it from him… but I'm leaving for the military… I just… I don't think it's safe for me to be around you… I don't know when I'll be back… But… I promise you that I'll come back better than ever… I'll come back with the ability to protect you from harm… To… protect you from me…" Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded… She knew I was doing this for her own good… yet she didn't want me to leave her alone… She tried sitting up as she adjusted some of the bandages on her arms and waist… I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. I leaned in and kissed her, then I hugged her as lightly as I could without hurting her… "Flaky… just remember that I'll always love you… okay…?" She nodded and tightened her grip… "I'll be waiting for you to return… So come back in one piece… okay…?"

"Don't worry… I will… For you…" I gave her one last kiss before I left for good… I didn't know when I was going to come back… I would only be able to come back once I'm sure that I can control _him_… I immediately went to the recruiting office after I left the hospital and signed up for the military… I was to leave immediately… I had prepared my things ahead of time and had my duffle bag over my shoulder… One of the recruiters shook my hand and motioned me to walk through a door at the end of the hall…

"Welcome to the service, son…" I hesitantly boarded the air plane… From here on out, I had to fight not only for myself… but for Flaky as well…

**Well okay, this was WAY over due… but it's not my fault… I've been busy with S.T.A.A.R Testing and Final projects my teachers are pulling out of their hats… but yeah if you guys know any institutions or experts on art… let me know! I need to look up and interview them before Monday! Well I still hope you enjoyed this chapter… I tried to make it longer to make up for my late updates… I'll try to keep updating when I can! **

**Flippy: … Whoa… J-Just whoa…**

**Flaky: … I… I'm at a loss for words…**

**Evil: FINALLY I GET TO DO SOMETHING THAT'S IN MY FUCKING NATURE!**

**Me: … Well someone's enthusiastic… **

**Flippy: … Yup… Well I'm glad that I got to do most of the narration for this chapter…. It makes me feel special… **

**Flaky: … I'm actually surprised she pulled the relationship out of her hat…**

**Me: … Meh it's not very suprising… :D**

**All: Don't forget to Review!**


	8. Military Life Part 1

**So I've been staying up late to write some of these Fan fics… cause I just can't find any time during the day anymore to write… But at night I have like all the time in the world to write! And I also noticed that in some of my previous chapters of my other fan fics… there were spelling errors or words that didn't fit… I think it's because my computer keeps changing words here and there because it thinks their grammatical errors… Or the fact that my keyboard doesn't work as well as it used to… Or it could even be because I'm not paying attention… since I do write at night… Oh and from here on out… I think for the next 2 maybe 3 chapters… or only this chapter if I make it super long… it'll be like a journal so it'll jump from day to day at random times…but it'll still be written as a story… If that makes any sense… But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

June 1st, Day 1

When we arrived at the training camp, I could barely stand on my feet because of exhaustion… I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder and exited the plane to see different platoons marching and training through out the base… The men that had been on the plane with me gathered in one spot in front of an older man wearing a black beret…

"Listen up you maggots! This isn't your home where everything's nice and easy! This is the military, and here you work for everything!" The man yelled at us with a booming voice. When some of the other soldiers heard his voice, they flinched… However they quickly resumed their duties as if it never happened. "From here on out I will be you're commanding General! I expect every one of you maggots to work together, and if I find out that you left a man behind… Every one of you is going to face the damn consequences! Are we clear!?" The crowd of men whispered among themselves for a minute until the general yelled out, "ARE WE CLEAR?!" Suddenly everyone became quiet and responded in sync. "Sir, yes sir!" The general ordered us to follow him to receive our uniforms and combat weaponry… We followed as a scattered mess until we reached a small bunker that seemed to be falling apart. "You! With the green hair! Get your ass up here!" He called me up to the front and grabbed my shoulder with a firm grip. He turned me around so that I was facing the other soldiers… Most of them were older than me, except for one boy who seemed to be a year younger than me… "Do you all see this boy's form!? He's slouched over and his hands are in his pockets aren't they!? I better not see this shit from any of you! You all should have good posture and your hands should be clutched into fists and aligned with the seams of your trousers! ARE WE CLEAR?!" When he was correcting my form, he hit me with a ruler so I could immediately correct myself. The group of men, including myself, responded to the general. "SIR, YES SIR!" The general turned me around and pushed me inside of the bunker, ordering me to find gear that would fit me, and that he would handle what weapon I would receive. 3 other men entered the room with me, including the 16 year old boy with light brown hair and green eyes… He immediately walked next to me and tried finding his gear…

"It's tough, huh? Being hit with a ruler I mean…" He held no emotion as he searched for gear that would fit him… "I guess… but I'm used to being hit so I guess it isn't really that bad…" The boy looked up at me in surprise, and then he looked back at the other 2 soldiers… "I wonder… if they're used to this…too… I mean they're adults and all… So maybe they're so tough that it doesn't scare them…? It seems like we're the only two who are in our late teens too…" I nodded in agreement and looked back to see one of the soldiers was tall with orange hair… The other was shorter, bald, and had a black beard… They seemed to be around their late 20's, or even their early 30's…. I looked back at the trunk with countless amounts of uniforms all different sizes and searched its contents until I found a uniform my size… The boy next to me found his as well and we both walked out of the room to the area the general was standing impatiently. As we walked towards him, the boy tried to catch up with me… "Oh, I haven't introduced myself have I…? I'm Mike… Mike Ka-Boom…I may not look like it but I'm half French… And you? What's your name monsieur?" Mike tried acting French, but I could see through his façade…

"I'm… I'm Phillip… Phillip Sterling… But… I preferred to be called Flippy…"

"Flippy…? That's a weird nickname…"

"If you knew me well enough… you wouldn't consider it weird at all…"

"So why did you join the service Flippy…?"

"I… I did it… so I could protect someone important to me…" I looked down, remember Flaky's condition since I left her yesterday…

"Oh ho ho~ I see… is this person a girl…? Is the mademoiselle your girlfriend…?" He tried picking up his pace to keep up with me.

"…"

"I see… you don't want to say… I guess that's reasonable enough… I can't really say the same… I only joined to get away from my family…"

I stayed silent the rest of the way until we stopped in front of the general… He glared at us and then motioned for us to follow him into the armory… "Alright you two… let's see what we can get you since you're the youngest of the group… We'll have to train you up… but eventually you'll be able to handle the heavier stuff…" I was shocked to see that the general was nicer to us than to the rest of the soldiers… He shuffled through some of the weapons lying on the floor until he pulled out a green metal trunk. He cleared an area on a table in the corner and set the trunk on top… He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk, causing it to snap open. "Let's see… What can you two use…? Ah…" He pulled out a large bowie knife and handed it to me… For some reason the weight and feel of it felt comfortable… _**'Why wouldn't it? I used a large blade for several years!'**_ _He_ started ranting in my mind about the feel of the blade and how _he_ missed it…. "I think that should suffice for now… I'll send you to special training so we can get you to use that knife more efficiently…. And for you… I hope you know how to use explosives properly… but just in case… you're going to be spend time being personally trained by me… We don't need other soldiers being blown to bits here… Or else we'd all be leaving here in body bags." …W-What a bad p-pun…

June 4th, Day 3

Today… Is supposedly the day I'm supposed to get that hand to hand combat training… But… Am I sure… that I'm prepared for such a challenge...? I stared into the distance while waiting for the commanding officer to arrive… I wonder if Flaky is doing alright… She's all I can think about now-a-days… I can't keep my mind off of her… Speaking of my mind… He hasn't been very active lately… I guess he's bored of all the waiting and obstacle courses I've been forced to go through… I tossed the knife in my right hand and was able to catch the handle without cutting myself. I found it weird how I could perfectly catch the knife without any problems. "Hey! Flippy!" I turned to see that Mike was running towards me with a large pack on his back. He seemed more excited than the last few days… "Still waiting on your instructor I see, oui monsieur?" … He was pretending to be French again… but this time his accent was much stronger… Behind him was a man who seemed to appear out of thin air… "Who's this…?" The man was fairly tall, had purple hair, but seemed extremely quiet… His orange eyes stared at me with no emotion… "Oh him? He's Sneaky… I just met him a few moments ago… Turns out he was given equipment which turns him invisible! Isn't that cool?!" I nodded and immediately stuck my hand out. "It's nice to meet you Sneaky… I'm Flippy…" He took my hand and shook it in silence…. "By the way… Sneaky doesn't speak…"

"I-I see…. So he's a mute…?" Sneaky nodded and silently smiled… "He told me that he's around 19… or 20…" Sneaky corrected him by holding up two fingers… "He's 20…" Sneaky nodded happily and immediately looked behind him. He saw his commanding officer motioning for him to return to his training and waved goodbye to us. I stood there and stared at his back as he walked away from us… He seemed to have a little jump to his step after our small conversation… "… What a weird guy…"

" … Sorta reminds me of you in a way, Mike…" Mike immediately retaliated and tried to get answers out of me… "What do you mean by that?! You're the weird one here!" He tried to sound like a big man, even though no matter what I was still the older one. Eventually my instructor had arrived… He was a man with hair that was half orange and half black almost like a tiger… Mike immediately noticed him and went off to find his own instructor… "You must be that Flippy kid… You ready for some hardcore training?" He held out a machete and pointed it at me. "Follow me boy, and try not to get lost." He sternly stared at me, turned around and marched towards a small range with a dummy at the other end…

"You better be ready for hell boy… Cause now you're in it. General Tiger at your service…."

August 25th, Day 82

I've become an expert at using a large bowie knife in combat… They made me go through several tests to prove that I was ready for hand to hand combat… Not only have I had to undergo personal training, I've gone through endless amounts of physical training with the other soldiers… Different obstacle courses, countless physical tests, rifle practice… However we still weren't ready yet… We have to go through psychological tests, physicals… They even made us test each type of weapon to determine what our specialty would be… Mike, Sneaky, and I were the last ones to go out of the small platoon of men. Mike's specialty was being able to carry double his weight and being able to handle bombs like an expert for a 16 year old kid… My specialty was close combat… I was able to get up next to an enemy and stab, or shoot him before he had a chance to react… Sneaky's specialty was recon because of his ability to turn invisible… They were getting us ready for something big… They divided us into platoons and within those platoons we were assigned to squads.

I was able to overhear the conversation between the commanding general and one of the sergeants… "Sir, are you sure you want to send these men into…. The W.A.R….?"

"What are they going to do about it…? They're all expendable anyways… Besides… I hear tiger general has infiltrated our ranks… He's been training the green haired boy hasn't he…?"

"Sadly I believe so sir… He's planning something… and that boy is apart of that plan… whether he knows it or not."

"… Send him anyway… We'll see what he's capable of… When the time comes… he'll show us his true strength…"

"… Are you sure about this sir…?"

"… I'm sure…"

'O-Oh god… They're… They're just using us…' I quickly ran out of the area and back to my squad which consisted of Sneaky, Mike, and myself. I quickly ran back to the area where Mike and Sneaky were waiting for me. Mike sat on the ground making a new type of explosive, while Sneaky appeared and disappeared every now and then. Mike was the first to notice me, and he immediately started to put his tools away and sat up. "What's up Flippy…? You have a mortified look… Did something happen to your girl? Er… I mean friend?" It hit me that Flaky was still alone in that town… I felt my heart sink but then I shook my head… "N-No…. We're being used… we're just expendables…" Sneaky fell on the floor with fear on his face… Mike laughed it off like a joke, but when he saw my face was serious and he immediately started to hysterically laugh… "Y-You're joking… r-right…?!" He started freaking out which didn't make the situation any better… especially since he was holding bombs in his bag… _**'God damnit, will you tell that fucker to calm the fuck down!? I'm trying to get some sleep!' **_After two months… _He _finally spoke… I sighed and put my hand on Mike's shoulder… "Look, you just need to calm down okay… we can' do anything at this moment… so… we have to try and keep calm and go with the flow… I know it's scary… but… we have no choice…" Mike started taking deep breaths and tried to calm down. "So we're just going to sit here and do nothing until it's too late?!" Sneaky agreed with Mike by throwing a fit and crossing his arms…

"There's nothing we can do about it… We can only wait until they put their plan into action…"

"Damn it… I hate feeling useless Flippy… And besides… why would they start a war for nothing?" Mike sat there in deep thought, trying to figure it out… Sneaky had already figured it out and he pulled out a pen and notepad… He passed it to me and asked me to read it out loud… "Maybe… they aren't the ones who are starting the war… Maybe they're preparing for a war that someone else is about to start…" Mike looked surprised and nodded in agreement… "Maybe… Maybe you're right?" At that moment, the commanding general and his sergeant walked over towards the groups of platoons… "Well… Speak of the devil…" We quickly walked over and stood at attention as the commanding general walked up the stage and stood in front of a podium… "Greetings my fellow soldiers! As you may know, I am your commanding officer, James Blake. These last two months, we've had a flood of recruits enlist for our cause! Today, my chief of staff, Sergeant Larson, has informed me that the enemy general… General Tiger, has infiltrated our ranks… So we are preparing an individual inspection of all personnel on this base…" Mike slightly gasped, glanced at me, and then quickly returned his gaze to the general… Sneaky stayed silent, but you could feel the air around him was tense… Sadly… I already knew how this story was going to end… War… I clenched my fists and endured the announcements the general made…

"And now… I suppose it's time we gave out those promotions isn't sergeant?" I immediately looked at the general to see he had a menacing smirk on his face… He looked into the crowd and his eyes stopped at me… He and I stared at each other for a moment until he turned around and picked up a small box… Then he walked up podium with a proud smirk on his face… "Now! I wish to promote Phillip Sterling to the rank of master sergeant!" I reluctantly walked up the stage while the rest of the soldiers clapped with pride… They wouldn't be doing that if they really knew what was going on… My stomach felt tight as I took the medal and ranks from General Blake… He's not supposed to promote me in front of everyone… Is he…? He shook my hand and patted me on the back… "You'll be doing great things from now on son… _Great_ things…" When he said those last two words, chills went up my spine… 'Oh god… I don't like the looks of this…' He turned to the podium and slammed his fists on it… "Now… All soldiers are forbidden from leaving the base effective immediately! We don't want that bastard Tiger getting out of here with precious information! DISMISSED!" As soon as he finished all of the soldiers saluted and replied… "Sir, Yes Sir!" Immediately everyone marched into single file lines out of the area and into their designated barracks… But I couldn't help but stare where General Blake was standing… Afraid of what he could be planning… 'What have I gotten myself into…? "Of course he would know who I am… I'm the only guy here who has green hair…" I looked down at the medal and ranks, overwhelmed with fear… I kept thinking to myself… 'I have to get out of here… I have to go home…' …_**Home**_…Home is where Flaky is… And… Home is where I can't go… until I know for sure that it's safe for me to go back… So that I'm confident that I'll be able to protect Flaky properly… I'll have to figure out a way to stop this while it's going on, before I can even think about going back….

I started walking back to my barracks and noticed that Mike and Sneaky hadn't gone back yet and were standing next to the flags... Mike noticed me and waved me over, fear filled his face… Sneaky seemed on edge and tried not to flinch at everything that moved… "You guys…" Mike looked around the area and quickly ran over to me… "Flippy come one… let's get back to the barracks and we'll _get ready for curfew_…." He put emphasis on those last four words… He's planning something… "Alright, let's go." We all entered our barrack and Mike locked the door behind us. He looked out all of the small windows and when he knew we were safe, he sat on the floor and started messing with this short hair… "Oh god… They're actually doing it…. What are we gonna do…?" He started rolling on the ground, like the immature kid he was until Sneaky put his foot in front of him which made him stop in his tracks… "Calm down Mike… Remember we just have to go with it…. Until we can find out how to stop them…" I had my fears… But finding a way to end this was one of them… I clutched my fist and bit my lip… "… All I know… Before this is over… There's going to be blood shed… And people will die…" Sneaky's face immediately grew dark and he looked off into space… Mike held his head and you could clearly tell he was shaking in fear… "For now… all we can do is prepare ourselves psychologically… So I suggest starting today… We need to prepare ourselves for the worst…." Sneaky nodded and then hopped up and looked out the window. He quickly fell to the ground with a fearful look on his face. He stared out the window for a few more moments and then finally jumped down and waited for us to continue our conversation. Suddenly, the sound of gun shots filled the air, which made everyone jump up and rush out the door, ready to fight. Since I was the first one out the door, the only thing I saw were two dark figures, one held a gun and the other held a large machete with a smaller gun in his other hand.

"You bastard! So I finally found you! Don't you run you damn coward!" Suddenly, my body moved on it's own as I tackled one of the men and pinned him to the ground. Mike and Sneaky grabbed the other man and held him still until the lights in the base were switched on. The man that was underneath me was wearing a civilian uniform and had long hair in a braid. "You damn bastard! Give him back! Give back me brother!" He screamed in a weird accent as both men struggled under our grips. The other man was a soldier with black hair and red eyes… "I don't know what you're talking about! You're insane!" Suddenly two shots were fired and both men had been shot in the head. We all turned around to see General Blake was holding his fired gun. We dropped the corpses and stared at him. "I thought I told every one of you maggots… Absolutely no civilians on this base! Any of you caught with another civilian will be killed! Understand?!" Everyone stared at him for a moment, but then immediately returned to their assigned barracks… Some of the men stayed behind to clean up the blood and guts that had sprayed onto the floor. As months passed, everyone clearly understood the general's orders, and all civilians were no longer allowed on the base… Each man feared for his life because he had friends and family who were all civilians. Then after 2 years…. Hell came to the battlefield… The W.A.R had begun.

**Well, looks like this one will be separated into two chapters… maybe three… I'm trying not to make it too boring… and for this one… I had to watch W.A.R journal to understand what Flippy went through and how Evil (Fliqpy) came to be… but since Evil already exists… I guess I'm gonna make it how he became more aggressive… :3 I actually think this will be one of my longest stories because there's so much to explain and so many different scenarios…. So I hope you guys keep reading and enjoy the stories.**

**Flippy: I hope Flaky's okay…**

**Me: Don't worry, I'll bring up how she's doing in the next few chapters… So… You can't go home yet…**

**Mike: *le sigh***

**Me & Flippy: … **

**Sneaky: -writes on a white board-**

**Me: Eh? What are you writing Sneaky…?**

**(Me and Flippy look over and read it out loud) **

**Me & Flippy: Don't forget to review! The story's getting good! **


	9. Prisoner of WAR

**Okay~ so this time we get to see what Flaky's been up to for the last 2 years! I'm sorry I haven't updated faster… but I'm currently enrolled in summer school… so I've lost a lot of my free time… but I'll try to update as fast as I can without forgetting to do my homework for the summer course! Well anyway, enough about that… Although it makes me sad that I had to turn in my uniform… ANWAY! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~**

(Two years prior to the beginning of the W.A.R)

I woke up in the fluffy hospital bed and noticed that I wasn't able to move…. Then the events from the previous night had flooded back, causing tears to fall from my eyes. I looked over to see a vase with flowers in it with a card tapped to the vase. It couldn't have been Flippy… He deployed last night… I slowly reached over and grabbed the card, trying to avoid opening the wounds on my arms and legs. I opened it up slowly and read its contents.

_Dear Flaky,_

_ I don't know if you remember me or not, but I used to live next to you in Tenma… When I heard you screaming in the middle of the night I ran out and saw that familiar red hair of yours and knew it was you… The day you disappeared, you're Aunt Petunia was arrested for setting your house on fire… But she screamed something about a devil child kidnapping you… But I also noticed that your mom's car wasn't in the driveway and I knew where you two were heading… If you ever need to get a hold of me my number's on the back of this card… _

_Sincerely, _

_Splendid_

Splendid…? Did I know a Splendid back in that town…? My mother took me around to visit the neighbors a lot so maybe he was one of their kids…? I looked on the back of the card and noticed that beside the number was a blue squirrel with a red cape and bandana that looked familiar…. At that moment the automatic glass door to my room opened and a guy around my age walked in…. He had blue hair and wore a red mask over his eyes, and seemed to be in a blue sweat suit… He stared at me in shock for a minute, but then he walked over and hugged me as tightly as he could. I froze in place, hoping he would lighten his grip a little, because I had trouble breathing…

"Oh god Flaky… I'm so glad you're okay… When I heard you running down the street screaming I knew it was you… That man who was chasing you… That was Flippy wasn't it…?" I stared at him for a moment, reluctant to answer… But the look in his eyes pleaded me to answer him… Eventually I gave in and I nodded… He put his hands on my shoulders and cursed under his breath. "I should have expected this from him…"

Suddenly a woman with blue and white hair walked in and sat in the chair next to my bed… "Are you alright honey?" … It was the woman from the gate…. That same scar was still on her neck… "Y-Yes I am… Thank you…" She nodded in satisfaction and then pulled Splendid away from the bed. "I'm Petunia… And I live right next to you sweetheart. And I heard everything that happened last night… You have to be more careful… There are some dangerous characters that roam the streets at night…" She put her hand on her throat and her face went dark…. "D-Dangerous characters….?" She nodded and gave me a carefree smile… "Well, I shouldn't be scaring you with the details… all we have to do is hope that you get better. Isn't that right Splendid…?" He patted him on the back as she tried to keep him from suffocating me with hugs… He looked at her and nodded….

"Now… Did the nurse say anything about how long you were going to be staying in the hospital?" I shook my head and immediately she sighed and began walking outside… "I'll go check on that for you… They should have told you after you woke up…" She casually walked outside as Splendid's eyes followed her…. Obviously he didn't trust her… I couldn't trust either of them… Even if I did know Splendid in my past… "Flaky… The one thin you should know about this town is… It's not safe during anytime of the day… This town is cursed by death… So you need to watch your back… You can't trust anyone… And never be in an area by yourself…" He patted my head and walked out and Petunia walked in with a smile on her face… "Well I've got good news sweetheart. The nurse said you should be up and out of here in a few days… They have to let your wounds heal…" I nodded and gave Petunia a smile and stared into space. "Well… I'm come visit before they let you out… so I'll see you later…" With those last words she left… And now I was alone in that white room with nothing to do… I immediately started drifting to sleep and eventually found myself in a beautiful field of yellow flowers that glowed in the night sky.

In front of me stood a tall man with a braid on his right side… He looked back at me with his yellow eyes which seemed to blend in with the flowers surrounding us. He held his blood stained sword tightly in his hand. I took a step back and looked behind me to see if there was any way of escaping… But somehow I knew I wouldn't make it… "What…. So you're afraid of me…?" I looked at him in shock to see that he was staring me straight in the face putting his knife back into its sheath. When he took a step towards me I would take a step back, but he eventually got annoyed by it and ran up me and held my waist. "Why are you running..? I thought you said you loved me…?" His face was covered in blood and when I looked around all of the flowers were giving off a crimson glow. I tried to push him away but he stood firmly in place and used one of his hands to throw his sword to the side. "Stop… Stop trying to run…" His voice was trembling and he had a pained expression as hesitantly hugged me.

(Lemon Time… Wow… after 8 chapters there's finally one….. But in a dream…?)

He pushed me to the ground and started to take off my kimono… As I tried to fight his grip he kissed me and forced his tongue into my mouth… Finally when he pulled away, I was panting and I felt weak. "… What an arousing sight…." His yellow eyes stared at me with lust as he chuckled. He licked my jaw line all the way up to my earlobe and bit down on it. My heart was racing and he knew it…. The grin on his face grew bigger as his yellow eyes gazed at my naked body…. His hand began travelling down and teased me. On impulse I grabbed his shoulders as he began pumping his fingers faster and faster. "You're already soaking… How lewd…" He took his fingers out and licked the clear liquid and just seeing him made my heart race even more. "N-No… S-Stop-…!" He cut me off by biting my nipple and started thrusting his fingers in again. He licked his way up to my neck and whispered into my ear… "You know you can resist…." He started to undo his kimono and had raised one of my legs….. "N-No!...!" He had entered and violently thrusted into me. He stared at me with a pleased look in his eyes as he violently continued. He loved the look and pain in my eyes, especially since he was the one causing the pain… He enjoyed my moans as my body reluctantly accepted him, and it made me feel like we were melting into one… "N-No! Ahn! E-Evil!" At that moment I realized who this man was… "Evil I-I…! Ah!" The moment I came he purred in pleasure and continued… "I'll make you come so many times… you won't be able to move in the morning…." At that moment the sky turned into a crimson red and loud shrine bells rang throughout the area…. Until the last moment there was a high pitched scream.

The high pitched scream had immediately woken me up in the middle of the night… I was sweating and panting which caused a nurse to come in and check on me. "Are you alright…?" I looked around the dimly lit room in a panic… Then I looked at the nurse and nodded… "Y-Yes I'm alright… I… Just had a nightmare…" The nurse stiffened after I had finished my sentence… Then she relaxed, bowed, and left the room. After having that sort of dream… I couldn't sleep… I looked out the window to see nothing but a black sky… Why did I have such a lewd dream of Evil and I having sex…!? Every time I thought about it I blushed and buried my face into my pillow. My hands were shaking as I tried to sit up, my heart was racing, and I felt really cold… I looked out the window to see nothing but a black sky and a yellow moon… "Could that really… have only been a dream…?" I laid back down in the bed and stared at the ceiling until I unconsciously fell asleep. The next day I woke up to see a familiar face staring at me.

"… Sorry, did I wake you Flaky?" Splendid sat in the chair and stretched. He stood up and helped me sit up in the bed. "You need to take it easy… We don't want you're wounds opening again…" I looked around to see Petunia standing in front of the door talking to one of the nurses… Splendid noticed that I was staring at her and came in close. "She's up to something… It's not a coincidence that she met you at the gate…" I gave him a confused look until Petunia walked in and gave me a tray of food. "Eat up sweetheart; we don't want you staying in the hospital any longer right?" I hesitantly looked at the food, and then looked back at Splendid. He nodded in satisfaction, letting me know there was nothing wrong with the food. I started eating and noticed the Petunia had a smirk on her face and her eyes seemed lifeless… Halfway through my meal a nurse with a clipboard walks in and asks Petunia for a moment of her time…. A few seconds later they both walked back in and the nurse stood at the side of my bed. "Ms. Willspring I have some good news for you. It seems the doctors have signed for your early release." Splendid and I both looked at the nurse in surprise… Had I really recovered that quickly? Was it okay for me to really walk around and continue my life?

"That's…. That can't be right…" Splendid hesitated and immediately another nurse walked in with a wheel chair and the clothes I was wearing when I was admitted. "If you would please change your clothes in the bathroom we'll wheel you out right away." The nurse took the needle out of my arm and handed me my clothes. Surprisingly they were clean and looked brand new…. "Careful…" Splendid helped me up and walked me to the bathroom… "I'll stand here so don't worry…." I nodded and hesitantly walked into the bathroom. I turned on the lights and took of the plain, polka-dot gown I was provided and noticed they had neatly stitched the cuts on my body to prevent them from opening. I first put my underwear on and I noticed that they weren't stained with blood like they were the previous night. Then when I picked up my long red sweater, I noticed it felt heavier than it used to be. '…Could it have been how they washed it…?' I shook my head and put the rest of my clothes on… Right when I was about to open the door and leave, these two men in black military uniforms come in and drag me out. There were two more in the room holding Splendid back and one of them was holding some kind of green acorn… "Well that didn't take too long… good job boys…" Petunia walked up to me and grabbed me by my chin. "Now _sweetheart_… Be a good girl… and cooperate…" An evil smile formed on her lips which caused chills to go up my spine. "Where… is your boyfriend… hmm?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Liar!" She slapped me with all her strength and glared at me…. "I'm only going to ask this one more time… WHERE is the man you came with!? Where is Flippy Sterling?!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She slapped me again, but this time after she was done one of the men put a chloroform rag against my face… And I slowly started to lose consciousness… "Damnit! Let her go! Let…. Go… she…. Nothing….with…this!" And after a few seconds everything had gone black. The last thing I could remember were Petunia's hate filled, lifeless eyes glaring at me.

After what seemed to be a day I was abruptly woken by cold water, and when I looked up I saw a man with half orange and half blue hair holding a bucket… He had a wide grin on his face and 3 scars on his left eye that looked like claw marks… "Well well… sleeping beauty awakes at last…" I had been tied to a metal chair and a single light above my head had lit the room… "Now tell me little girl… Where is your friend….? Oh what was his name…? Flippy…?" Every hair on my body stood up as the man paced back and forth… One of his men opened the door and whispered something in the man's ear… His evil smile grew each passing second… Then he turned his gaze to me and started to chuckle menacingly… "Oh ho~… I see there's something special about you too… isn't there little girl…." He grabbed my chin and turned my face to get a better look at me… He let go of me and had kicked the chair, causing me to fall on my side… "Tell the spy to send a message… We've got one of their soldier's little girlfriend…" He gave me a menacing smile and had left the room.

It was dusty and hard to see the details of the room… But I could see the reflection of a mirror on the wall… Probably a window for their leader to look in on the interrogations or tortures that could have taken place in this room… But what did they want me for…? They knew where Flippy was now… So what role did I play in all this…? I was left in the room for hours… I wasn't given food, and I was occasionally beaten by the men that were supposed to be guarding the door… Finally, the man had entered the room again and picked me off my side. He stared at me looked back at the window, and then stared at me again… It couldn't have been the same man though… his eyes seemed gentler and the colors of his hair were switched… "Look if you want to live… you're gonna have to cooperate with them for now… Right now isn't the time to escape… Even if you do their going to hunt you down and bring you back… But don't worry… I'll come get you out when the time's right…" He gave me a smile which instantly disappeared as another man entered the room… "General Lion sir, you are needed in the command center-"

"I know where I'm needed you piece of shit!" he punched the man and left. The other man held his face and closed the door behind him. All I could think of was how scared I was, or what were they going to do to me? I was shaking in the chair I was tied to. "F-Flippy… H-Help me…" As I sobbed his name tears flowed from my eyes. I almost thought I heard his voice but I was left in silence… Eventually they moved me to a long-term containment cell and gave me stale rations every day… I was held captive for years… Each day was uneventful as I only stared at the wall and looked out the small barred window… Through the bars I could see a green field filled with pink flowers which were trampled on by the feet of thousands of soldiers… Each night I slept on a hard bed, and some nights I couldn't even sleep… All I would do was stare at the ceiling or at the wall and recall happy memories… There was a small bucket that was collected and put back whenever I went to the bathroom… And every other month a man would come in and beat me… I was now emotionally and physically scarred…. One day, instead of one of the guards coming in to beat me, it was their commanding general…

"Well seems the girl's pretty beat up… Now lad, just what did you do to the poor girl…?" A slight smirk formed on his face as he awaited his answer….

"General Tiger sir, we did as you ordered and beat the hostage until she was physically unable to move for two days sir!" His smile grew wider and then he shifted his gaze to me… "Well… Why don't we try something different this time…? Bring her to the torture chamber…." He walked out and another man walked in. He picked me up and dragged me out of the room with what little resistance I had left… The man chained my wrists and ankles vertically on the wall and their General had taken out his whip. "Strip her." The men did as he asked and ripped my battered clothes off of my frail body… Both men immediately moved out of the way as he was ready to crack his whip. He lashed me several times, enjoying my painful screams that echoed throughout the room. "Ah… music to my ears… Continue…" He handed his whip to a familiar looking man who hesitated with each lash. However, even if he tried to not use all of his strength, the pain was the same… Eventually I didn't care if I lived or died and stopped screaming… My eyes were filled with leftover tears and they were lifeless… Finally when the unchained me, I fell to the floor like a rag doll. A familiar face had dressed me in tattered clothes and carried me back to that room. He set me on the bed and put a blanket over my tattered and beaten body. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you… I promise this will all be over soon…" He moved some strands of hair out of my face and left me there in the room alone. Immediately after he left, sirens went off and the sound of guns being fired filled the air… Their W.A.R had officially begun… And I was now officially a prisoner of war…

**Oh my god…. I feel… so bad… OTL…. Flaky…I'm so sorry… I was crying the entire time I was writing this… but this was the only idea I could come up with… Well in the next chapter it's Flippy's turn again… And I think for a while it will be… or maybe the next 2 chapters…. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure you review! :D**

**Flaky: …. **

**Me: I'm sorry Flaky dear… ; w; I didn't want you to get hurt so badly….**

**Flippy: … I'll save you… no matter what… **

**Evil: … -rolls eyes- Oh how touching… -Sarcastic tone- **

**Me: Well at least he's trying –glare-**

**Evil: What the fuck are you looking at…?**

**Me: -face palm- *sigh* Don't forget to review everyone! 3**


	10. Military Life Part 2: Reunited

**Well seems like I'm getting these things done faster… People aren't really commenting but I don't mind. As long as I know that people are reading I'm happy… So I'm appreciate you're undying support so far guys! I'm going to make this one of my longest stories yet! And my other one will be ending soon so don't forget to keep an eye for that update! So, without further ado, Please enjoy Chapter 10! **

(Back to Flippy, Beginning of the W.A.R)

"We need to get that kid to fight willingly… He's been acting a bit suspicious lately and won't even kill those prisoners we're holding out back…" General Blake stroked his chin as he talked to his Sergeant. I was hiding out of view beneath a window to the General's office... I could hear the Sergeant's footsteps as he walked towards the window… "Should we… 'Convince' him sir…?" I heard General Blake laugh and then suddenly banged his fist on his desk. "And how do you suppose we do that? That kid's as sharp as they come! He won't believe a little white lie…"

"Oh, but we won't be lying to the poor boy… You see general, one of those prisoners we have out back is one of General Tiger's messengers and he happened to relay some very interesting information… His little girlfriend's their prisoner of war after she disappeared from her hospital room 2 years ago…" The general tapped his foot impatiently and grunted. "Meaning…?" The Sergeant chuckled to himself and continued. "Meaning, that our poor boy's girl is being tortured and beaten for information… And it could be that she was kidnapped by his men all those years ago… So we now have something to _make _the boy fight for us willingly. And if I'm right they're holding her at their main base of operations…" Chills shot up my spine as I feared for Flaky's safety… The last time I saw her she was in a hospital bed with bandages on her arms and legs… I get the feeling that the sergeant wasn't making up the story, but how could I know for sure? What if Flaky was being held and tortured against her will…? Rage swelled in my chest as I quickly left my hiding spot and returned to the barracks.

Sneaky was sitting in front of the door with his head in his hands. He gave me a curious look, wanting to hear about the general's conversation. I clutched my fist and bit my lip as I got closer to the door. Sneaky's face was immediately filled with fear and he disappeared. I slammed open the door which made Mike jump and scream. It's been two years since they took us from home base and deployed us to the front lines… Mike had grown a curly mustache, but his physique was no different than two years ago. I hadn't changed much at all either, except for the fact my voice was lower and my hair grew to my collar. As I walked to my bed, rage and fear filled my mind and all I could think about was Flaky being held and tortured by those Tiger Army bastards…. I removed my tactical gear from my foot locker and collected whatever rations I had left.

"Monsieur Flippy? Where are you going?" Mike sat there amongst scattered bomb parts which seemed harmless on their own… He put down the device he was tinkering with and casually walked over to me. "We're… We're attacking Tiger HQ…" My gaze was steady as I stared at him with almost lifeless eyes. "What?! That's…! You're insane! It's a suicide mission!" I clutched my fist as he continued to complain and continuously stated that "we should wait until we're given orders" …

"Damnit Mike! This can't wait! Those bastards…. They… They have Flaky!" Mike looked at me in confusion for a moment, but then when he saw the determination and fear in my eyes he fell silent. "That's… That's the girl you always talk about isn't it…?" I nodded and opened the locker to get any other tactical gear that I would need. I took my bowie knife out and put it in its sheath on my leg. "I… I have to save her Mike…" Sneaky suddenly appeared and had started writing on a white board. _'But what if it's a lie and it's all just a trap to lure you out there?'_ … I stared at Sneaky for a few moments and tried to calm myself down… I wasn't thinking and if I just went in there guns blazing I would be killed… "… We need to come up with a plan…" Sneaky looked satisfied and nodded. Mike picked up some of the bomb parts off the floor and put them away in his giant bag. "Well we could go see someone who is on the inside… But it's gonna be risky monsieur…"

"Who…?" Mike paused and stood still for a minute… He thought over his plan again and then nodded in reassurance. "A spy on the other side… I've had contact with him for a while ever since he secretly defected to our side…." I stared at him impatiently as he continued his story until he revealed some shocking information…. "Actually… Just recently he gave me some information on your girlfriend…"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I was flustered and Mike saw that. He backed up and tried to keep me calm. "Okay okay…. Anyway, your friend is being held in their headquarters in an underground torture area… But the thing is…" He paused for a moment and looked up at me. "They've been torturing her for two years and she's completely lost her will… He says she hasn't been eating her meals recently… I think at least 2 days ago…" I was shocked by this information…. For two whole years… Flaky's been tortured everyday… I clutched my fist until I felt a warm liquid drip from my palm and fingers. "Flippy…" Mike stared at me in sympathy as he walked closer towards me. The closer he got the more anxiety I felt… I can't just sit here anymore… "I don't need your pity… Just take me to see this 'contact' of yours!" I bit my lip as I waited for him to reply. "….Alright…. But we'll have to meet him at an undisclosed location…." Sneaky and I nodded in agreement as we got ready.

We had to wait until after hours for our chance to sneak out of the base. Mike led the way as he looked out for anyone who could raise the alarms…. "Quickly this way monsieur!" He whispered for us to move to the next position as we avoided the other soldiers who were on night patrol. We quietly passed by each of the guards with ease until we were in the forest running towards a feint orange light. I heard singing that grew louder as we walked closer to the small orange light. As we got closer I could see the familiar shape of a large man holding a bowie knife in his hand as he sat by the fire. " Heh, Long time no see lad." The man had a sincere smile on his face as he stood up and stuck his knife into the ground. He walked closer into the light to reveal his blue and orange hair. "I… didn't think you'd bring the man himself Mike…"

"I had to Lion… This is his friend we're talking about."

"That girl's his friend? I guess that would explain why they kidnapped her and tortured her for information…" He pulled a rumpled photo out of his pocket and handed it to Mike. He looked at me and hesitantly handed me he photo. The photo was of Flaky being bound by her arms and legs with several whip marks on her naked body. "T-This is…. How… How dare they…." Everyone immediately backed up when they felt the killing intent coming from me. Lion walked over to me and put he hand on my shoulder. "Look son, I know how you feel… but you can't just go in there without a plan… Luckily I have one for you…" I looked at him and tried to calm down… but _**he **_was making it impossible to stay calm. **'You god damn bastard! Let me out! Let me the fuck out!' **His screams clawed at my brain as he tried to force his way out. I pinched myself to try and stay in control, but I was struggling… "…What's… your plan….?' Everyone could see that I was struggling but they didn't want to say anything and spark an argument. "Glad to see you're on board…" Lion smirked and pulled his bowie knife out of the ground. Then he handed it to me without hesitation and turned around. "When we get to the checkpoint you're going to portray me as a hostage so you can get through the gate…. We'll trick the guards and take them out when they're not expecting it." I hesitantly took the knife and held the knife against Lion's neck. "Make sure you don't look like you're hesitating or else this plan won't work…" We nodded and slowly started walking to the checkpoint at the end of the forest path. Only three guards stood at the front, there were two more in a tower but they seemed to be asleep.

"Freeze! Who's there?!"

"If you don't want you're captain dead, you'll put you're weapons down and open the damn gate!" I barked orders to the guards the Lion slowly nodded his men, urging them to do it. "I said do it now!" Both men flinched and quickly did as they were told. One of them looked back occasionally and immediately continued to open the gate when he met my eyes. "I hope this works monsieur…" Mike stayed behind us with a bomb ready in one of his hands. "Don't worry… it will" Lion stayed calm and stood completely still…. "You'll never get away with this you bastards!" He started to put on a show to make his men less suspicious… "Shut up!" I held the knife closer to his neck and he flinched which made me hesitate. "… Be careful." Lion stood completely still, and he limited his movements as if he were really in trouble.

"Alright the gate is open… Now let the general go!" I paused for a moment and then immediately let the general go… but Lion had other things in mind for them. "Now, all men are to lay down their weapons and to surrender to the apposing arming immediately! This checkpoint will not survive men… and most likely neither will we if we keep fighting like this! You all have families back home! Do you really want to lose them!?" The men contemplated for a moment, some were stubborn and refused to surrender while others willingly laid down their arms and surrendered peacefully. Those that refused ran off, and were probably going to report to their other superior officers…

"Lion… What about those that ran? Are you going to let them report this?"

"Don't worry… I've been working for this army for years and I know that all superior officers won't listen to what their subordinates say… The men with powerful positions don't trust their underlings." Was the Tiger Army really that stuck up? Do they really not value their own soldier's lives? Sneaky appeared out of no where with a frown on his face. "Sneaky what's wrong?" He pointed towards some bushes, and there are faint lights in the distance.

"Shit! It's a trap! Arm yourselves men!" All the soldiers quickly ran to grab their weapons but it was too late. "Shit! Retreat! Everyone back to base now!" Lion barked orders at the soldiers as their comrades were being shot down. "Mike now!" Mike set off the c4 we had secretly placed during our raid. We blew the outer checkpoint walls and some of the trees, but the attack was relentless. "What do we do now monsieur?" I stared at him and the number of guys heading towards us. "For now all we can do is run… That's all we can do…" Mike and I quickly ran back from cover to cover while Sneaky used his invisible suit to sneak by the gun fire.

"Mike! Hand me 2 of your grenades!" He hesitantly hands them to me and keeps his head down. I pull both of the pins on the grenades and throw them behind me. "Fire in the hole!" After the explosion I looked over the cover to find out I took out most of the platoons and now the only thing that stood in our path was a tank. "Shit… how the hell do we get rid of that?!" I looked over at Lion to see he had a loaded bazooka ready. "We're gonna have to blow it up!" He threw the bazooka at me and motioned for me to fire it at the tank. "FIRE!" I pulled the trigger and the rocket shot from the bazooka's barrel and destroyed the tank with a large explosion. Metal shrapnel scattered across the field and then I heard a sound that sent chills up my spine. I looked behind me to see that a large piece of shrapnel was sticking out of Lion's arm. "Are you okay!?" I rushed to his side and prepared to give first aid and Lion chuckled to himself. "This old fool has gone and got himself hurt again… How careless of me…"

"Don't worry I'll fix you up… This is going to hurt…" I gave Lion a few sticks to bite on to relieve some of the pain. I grabbed the projection and started to pull it out. Immediately his face was filled with pain as he struggled not to scream. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "Oh god… I can't watch…" Mike turned away covering his mouth. Sneaky stood there with nothing but a blank face as he watched the projection come out of Lion's arm. "…." You could hear him groan a little bit at the sight. I looked out of the corner of my eye and stared at him… "Sneaky I need you to keep an eye out for any of those Tiger goons." He flinched and immediately nodded and disappeared from our sight.

"Damn it, how long is this gonna take kid?" Tiger was pale as a ghost and being in the middle of a battle field with enemies still nearby didn't make it any better. "Just a little longer! And…. Got it!" I pulled the projection out of his arm and oddly enough, it resembled a blade. "Okay let me bandage this wound and we'll head off." I took some cloth in my bag and started wrapping it around his wound. Lion had his eye on the projection and seemed to be in deep thought. "That piece of metal… doesn't look like it came from the tank…" Once I finished he got up and picked up the object. "It honestly looks like the blade of a sword… if we can find its hilt then maybe we can put it back together and use it." I nodded and looked around for a hilt. "Hey… What's that up there on that branch?"__Mike pointed out a strange rectangular object with thread hanging out of the end of it. It's the hilt of the sword… and it looked brand new and familiar… I reached up to grab it and it simply fell out.

"Oh? Is that it? Bring it over here boy. I know a thing or two about putting swords together." I took the hilt to Lion and he immediately started putting it together. "It looks like the blade itself is pretty old, but the hilt is brand new… but they fit together perfectly so I guess it works. The blade's pretty sturdy which is really rare… I think you better hold onto it." He handed me the finished blade and it felt natural. I stabbed the sword into the ground and helped Lion up. He seemed weak from loosing so much blood, he even struggled to stand still. Mike helped Lion walk as we headed inside the checkpoint infirmary. Mike and I gently set Lion down on the bed and immediately called one of the medics. "We're going to have to leave you here for this one. We can't afford you to die here." He stared at us and nodded as the medic tended to his arm. Just as Mike and I were leaving the room Lion stopped me. "Son, go get your girl back." He smiled and I nodded in response.

I opened the metal door and I was blinded by sunlight as I was leaving the building. In the middle of the small courtyard Sneaky and Mike were standing there waiting for me. Sneaky walked up with an unsettling look as he pointed towards the gates of the checkpoint. Outside the gates stood two hundred enemy soldiers guarding a prison vehicle. The men stepped aside and saluted as a woman with blue and white hair proceeded towards the gate.

"Who's the one in charge of this pig stein?!" She put her hand on her hip and impatiently stood there. "I am." I walked forward and confronted the woman. It was…Petunia?! What was she doing here…? As I walked towards her, a sinister grin appeared on her face and her crazed red eyes seemed to stare into my soul… "I see… So you must be Flippy eh?" She got up closer and put one of her hands on my face as she used the other one to brush my hair. I felt disturbed but never the less I kept my guard up. "Just what do you want with me…?" I slapped her hand out of my face and all she did was chuckle and backed away calmly. "Oh~ Feisty… I want to make a trade…" She waved her hand for her men to back the prison vehicle behind her and ordered two of her men to open the door. In the back of the vehicle sat a dark figure with wild, red hair down its face. The figure looked up with sorrowful, lifeless red eyes and then immediately dropped its head.

"Bring her out." One of the solders grabbed the figure by its arm and threw it out of the vehicle onto the ground. It was a petit girl who looked malnourished and she wore a ragged dress. She looked up from the ground with her lifeless eyes and I couldn't believe who I was seeing. "F-Flaky….?" The girl looked up in response but was then forced to stand up by one of the soldiers. "What the hell did you do to her?!" I clenched my teeth together as I waited for an answer. She let out a sinister laugh as she gave a crazed expression. "Oh we had… a little fun with the girl… Isn't that right boys?! Now about our little trade… For the girl…We want… You." She pointed at me with a deranged look as she waited for my answer. "Not a chance in hell…." I stared her down and she laughed even more. "Well… That's too bad… I wanted the girl to live a little longer." The soldier threw Flaky to the ground with little resistance and Petunia pointed a gun to her head. "STOP!" Petunia's grin widened as she got ready to pull the trigger…. "Surrender and I won't do it…." I paused as I thought of the consequences. If I refused again she would shoot Flaky, and if I surrendered everything I've done would be for nothing. At that moment I heard a tiny voice coming from their direction pleading for help. "F-Flippy… H-help…m-me…." Flaky looked up at me with pleading eyes as she reached one of her hands for me. "Flippy catch!" Mike threw my sword to me and I immediately got ready for action. Petunia stared for a moment and then laughed at me. "You're bringing a knife to a gun fight!? Do you really want to die that badly?! FINE! I'll grant that wish for you!" She pointed her gun in my direction and ordered her soldiers to stay back. "Finish of the girl! He's MINE!"

Two of her soldiers dragged Flaky on the ground and readied their weapons on her head. I readied the sword and lunged forward as Petunia started shooting at me. I deflected each bullet with my blade and easily passed her and cut down the two soldiers standing over Flaky. Blood dripped down from the blade as I glared back at Petunia, and she only laughed. I took the moment to check on Flaky and I noticed she wasn't breathing. I froze on the spot and rage began to build up inside me. "You… Bitch…" Petunia only laughed and pointed her gun at me. "Guess I didn't have to do anything! Nature did if for me! NOW DIE!" Suddenly I snapped and everything went black…

-Flaky's P.O.V-

I had been unconscious after I was thrown on the ground… I didn't care if they killed me… All of this is just a bad dream anyway… I'll wake up sooner or later… When I woke up I saw the ground soaked in blood and a blade covered in blood shimmered in the relentless sunlight. I heard men scream for their lives only to be cut off by a choking sound. All I heard after that was a heavy panting and a sinister laugh. I used what little strength I had to look up and see Flippy pointing a blade covered in blood at Petunia. She was laughing like a maniac as she pointed her gun at Flippy. I slowly crawled towards Flippy but as soon as he heard the sound me dragging on the ground he immediately glared at me with bright yellow eyes. Blood covered his face and he was expressionless, which sent chills up my spine. He turned away and readied his weapon and deflected all of Petunia's bullets. He took the opportunity to rush at her while she was reloading her weapon. She dodged all of his attacks and he eventually knocked her to the ground and stepped on her throat. "As expected from a demon-….!" She died laughing as Flippy stabbed her in the chest. As she died, each time she laughed she coughed up blood and eventually died. He kicked her body to the side and stared back at me with those cold, emotionless eyes. He walked towards me, grabbed my hair to lift me off the ground and pointed his blade at my throat.

"F-Flippy…!" He brought the blade closer to my throat as a menacing grin grew on his face. He started laughing and his eyes grew wild with a thirst for blood. I struggled to put my hand on his face and rubbed off some of the blood on his cheek. "It's… over now… y-you… have to stop…p-please…" He paused for a moment as his face lit up in recognition and he immediately dropped his blade. Tears fell down his face as he gently set me on the ground and put his hand over mine. His eyes turned from that cold neon yellow back to his soft emerald eyes. "F-Flaky…" His tears fell onto my face as he put his forehead on mine and started caressing my head. "Oh god…Flaky… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't mean to…" I shook my head and started crying myself… "It's okay…. It's… It's okay…" He held me close and moved my bangs out of my face. We both sat there crying as his fellow soldiers came running to our aid.

"I missed you… I've missed you so much…."

**Well I'm sorry that this one is severely overdue… I've been busy with summer school and I was out of town with no internet. So I couldn't update and I'm extremely sorry for that! But Flaky and Flippy are finally reunited! It makes me happy that I finally got to reunite them! ; w; I'm actually super happy but I hope that you guys will review! **

**Flippy: I'm glad you're safe…**

**Flaky: … -stare-**

**Flippy: ….? **

**Me: Oh… Um… she's still… traumatized by recent events… She'll be this way for a little bit… **

**Flippy: Oh…. **

**Flaky: -hides behind Minori- …. **

**Me: -pats Flaky's head- There there… it's okay. **

**Flippy: …. Please… Review… TT -TT**


End file.
